A gamer in a world of war
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: Well I can honestly say I never expected to be dragged into the warhammer fanasty universe. also good news theres no crappy end times bs yet as far as I know. follow me an watch how a person with commen sense survives in a world of orcs, wizards, and batshit insane ratmen.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: the fantasy becomes my reality

hey you know Warhammer fantasy. And how it's this massive world full of magic chaos and bunch of other crazy shit.

Yeah well guess what? I'm now in it. And I have no idea how I got here.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(earlier)**

 **(middle of the forest)**

 **First pov**

Cold that's the first thing I awake to.

I snap my eyes open and look around me and see nothing but forest for as far as the eye could see.

I stand up and feel a large set of weight on my body and I see that im wear full plate mideval armor.

What the fuck? Where the fuck?!

" **Where the FUCK AM I!"** I yell out and hear the echo for miles

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Yeah….

First reaction not the greatest in the world

To start off how this happened from all I know is that one minute I'm playing Warhammer vermintide playing as a soldier looking for a match. Next thing I know I see the crazy ass symbol of the twin comet.

Saying "you are needed" and then I blackout the fuck out.

Next thing I know, I'm in the forest out in the mountains somewhere. I was in Washington dc before all of this and now I'm in the middle of a forest out in the mountains wearing armor that's covering my blue jeans and black leather jacket with def leppoard t-shirt and my black converse.

An wearing what that looks like the armor that Kruber wore in the game with his blucher helm and all this with no goddamn idea how I got here in the first place.

Secondly I know I'm in the Warhammer universe because after a few hours of wandering around the forest blindly (not a smart idea I know) I came across what looks like a dirt road that has a caravan on it. And no not an rv I mean an honest to god group of people dressed like their from medieval Europe with a bunch of trade goods.

Oh that's not the kicker, the real kicker is the fact that thiers a short bearded man that looks exactly how you would picture a dwarf from fantasy games would look like.

To make it even better when he talks every now and then he's using words that I recognize from the game.

So to sum up what's happened right now,1 I'm now currently trapped in the Warhammer fantasy universe, 2 I have no idea how I got here, 3 I have no idea on how to get back home, and finally 4 who ever or whatever brought me here left something as well.

As for what that thing is well it turns out to be a trunk. That can both grow and shrink in order to fit what seems to be an infinite number of items for all I know. I first found the thing when I woke back up as it was literally laying on my chest that fell to the ground when I got up, as this little card that said "think big" on it.

When I did it immediately started to expand into a full trunk that I had to drop to the ground. I was of coursed freaked out, but was curious enough to opened it and when I did I found all the items from my character in the game and then some. There was also some kind of wording on the top that said "think small" I have a pretty good idea what that meant so when I put my had on the trunk and did that it shrunk back down to the playing card that I found it as.

So as it currently stands I have a magical trunk that can shrink down to the size of a playing card that can apparently hold infinite number of items. This is both good and bad because since I have it I can store any junk that I may come across for later. it's also bad because if a witch Hunter or an inquisitor or whatever the Empire uses to control and maintain magic sees it they're going to kill me.

I say this because in the Warhammer fantasy magic is extremely distrusted by most people who don't study the art. And they have the right to, because from everything I've seen about this world shows me that magic here is dangerous and extremely volatile to the ump degree. I mean for god sakes they literally have concentrated magic shards called warp stone that practically melts people's hands and faces off just by touching it.

So in response to this the people of this world became extremely paranoid to anything magic related not to the degree as 40k mind you, but still pretty bad. What's worse is I'm afraid of what will happen if someone knows I'm from an alternate world. Depending how they take it I could end up in some serious hot water. This world may not be like its 40k counterpart but it's just as close as to how horrible it can get if someone discovers that you are not only different but one of a kind.

I'm talking about the fact that some people will probably strap me to an operating table and cut me open like a lab rat. An that's if their being kind, there are a few worse ways to go in this universe so I'm going to try to avoid that fate if at all possible.

on the brightside I was able to talk to the caravan and convince them I'm not a bandit just some lost adventurer. With that being said they've agreed to guide me back to the nearest settlement that's less than a day away. While we traveled together I began making small talk with some of the people and found out that they have some basic infrastructure in all their towns. So good news at least they got internal plumbing thank God.

Or should I say thank Sigmar? I have to be really careful from here on out, because I can't just give out my name, my real name what I mean. Because when it comes to magic names are powerful and if somebody uses your name you're probably going to end up a voodoo doll.

Also, I'm kind of thankful that the armor I'm wearing looks pretty plain. What I mean by this is that the armor has no real decals or colors that could id me as a member of any army or anything. May have to paint it later wonder what color scheme I should use. Should I use yellow and red? Nah to flashy and make me a bigger target. Thoughts for later, oh well at least it can't get any wor-

"BBBAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" wait what the hel-

"BEEAST MENNN!" Yelled one of the traders.

"well f###"I curse as I silently damn murphy and his law


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: the first fight**

just like we left off me and the caravan were being ambushed by a whole horde of beast men. For those of you who don't know beast men are essentially humans who been turned into rabid animals. Not like werewolves mind you, but like Minotaur's and goat men also there also born naturally either by humans or other beast men as per appearance wise. about 6 feet tall at least, lower half is like a goat, upper half man except for the head that part is either a bull or goat. Also there highly aggressive and always target small groups and well they're ugly as hell.

There are about 12 of them when I can count, thing is they got a surrounded as from what I can see. As for our landscape right now were backed into a fast flowing river with the rest of the caravan circled around the makeshift barricade to protect the traders with only four of us outside of it and the beast men have us cornered on all three other sides and are currently coming out of the woodwork and are charging right at us. Also the numbers are pretty small compared to what I've read normally they usally attack in large groups of 25-30 in the books so I'm guessing that this is a scouting party or a weakened group that broke off from the main herd. Secondly I'm lucky none of them are minotaur's, yes Minotaur's those exist here. Problem is they make up the lack of strength in numbers. Currently as it stands there about seven of us, not counting myself. Of which only three of the caravan had any real weapons at all so were outnumbered 1 to 3 odds. All I have out right now is my characters sword and ferlangen shield of which I brought out ealier while I was out in the forest to which have no experience using before and I'm going against a bunch of experienced psychopaths. Yeah I'm pretty much freaking out here on the inside as I try to focus on its me or them. also their appearance helps with me being ok with killing them.

" **BAAAHHHHHHH"** screamed one of the beast men from what I can see it was the largest Gor (a goat man) that was carrying a greatsword currently standing on top of a nearby hill.

"umgi get close their about to charge us. **And get that shield up!"** Yelled the leader of our little group an old dwarf who was dressed in chain mail vest, green pants and shirt, with leather boots and gloves, and a Viking helmet. as for appearance wise he was about 4 feet tall, wide-body, somewhat muscular, a greying beard that reached his collarbone with short hair on his head, and was currently carrying what looked like a repeater crossbow and on his back is a large Dwavern great axe. I didn't really get all his name, but again we just met a couple of hours ago.

" **movin**." I yelled back as me, the dwarf, and two other human guards who had swords and shields and basic chain mail tried to hold off the oncoming tide of pissed off beast men. as we grouped up in a small spread out line with about 10 feet in between us. I bring my shield up and brace for the impending impact that's about to hit me.

Thing is with the beast men there are a lot like skaven in certain ways. Such as the weakest of the bastards don't have any armor or any real weapons. The strongest do have weapons and somewhat decent armor. And as I count of the 12 only two of them actually have armor and decent weapons. both of them are gors and both are wearing mixed match ill fiting rusted chainmail steel plate armor and helm, one stands 7 feet tall from what I can tell and has a giant steel Warhammer, the other is about 7and a half with a steel great sword well not greatsword it looks more like an orc chopper then a sword but its easier to call it that. the rest of the beasts are shorter about 5 feet tall and have no real horns to speak of and are a assortment of mixed mashed animal people. brays if I remember right and are second to last on the beastmen hierarchy they are more or less slaves for the rest of the herds

Problem is with beast men is that when they start a fight it ends up calling other beast men in to join the fight. So as it stands we have to end this fast, because if we don't end this soon will most likely be overrun.

Two of the beast men rushed me their both brays. The dwarf was right about keeping my shield up, because the second that impact hit me it nearly knocked me on my ass. Good thing about this though is that after the rush they the lost momentum of the fight. So because of that I shield bash the two in order to some breathing room.

That dazes them for a bit just long enough to cut both of them down. this give me enough time to check on the others and see how their doing with their fights. I see one of the other human guards go down sickening squelch as he tried to take on the bray with the war hammer. I can see that the dwarf is shooting his crossbow killing three of the remaining beast men. Problem is for the five of the 12 that we got we lost one of our own.

In my distraction I almost didn't notice that three of other brays had tried to sneak up on me. I barely get my shield up in time in order to block their attacks. I stumble to the ground one tries to keep my head in with their feet.

" ** _thwip, thwip, thwip_**." By saving grace two of the three brays go down with arrows in their head while the third one takes an arrow to the knee and collapses to the ground trying to crawl away only to get shot again by the dwarf this time however it hits home in the back of his head.

" **What are you doing Umgi**! **Get up**! **I cant lose you too**!" Yelled the dwarf as he just saved my skull from becoming a mug for the beast men. He then turned his attention back to the remaining beast men.

I scrambled to get on my feet and move to assist the dwarf in the defense. As it currently stands eight of the 12 beast men are now dead and so far no more have shown up yet so that's a good sign so far.

The dwarf is now focusing his fire one of the two Gors and is succeeding in getting its attention as his bolts just bounce of the plate armor of the Gor. Problem is while he does this the last other human guard is getting his entrails jumped up and down on by the remaining three beast men who aren't focused on him. It looks like the dwarf had to decide to either save me and focus on the Gor that's coming at him or save the other guard and sacrifice his own life. It looks like their now refocusing their attention back on to what they consider the strongest of the two of us. The dwarf.

Currently the old guy is holding his own against the Gor with a great sword. For a short old guy, he can dodge pretty good. The two remaining brays are trying to sneak up on the old guy as he pulls out his axe to take on the Gor with the great sword.

I'm barley able to shield rush the two before they get to him and knock them to the ground and stab one them through the center of his chest and the other barely has enough time to get on his knees before I slice though his neck. Now I'm back to back with the old man (or well my back to his head) as the last of the two of the beast men, the gors are now circling the two of us.

"umgi still alive now are we?" Says the dwarf exhausted and out of breath as he keeps eye contacted with the Gor with the great sword.

"As alive as I can be." I reply my shield held high tracking the other Gor with the war hammer.

"umgi I never did get your name what was it?" Questioned the dwarf as slowly as sound began quieter and quieter as we began to focus slowly on the remaining beast men.

"my name, my name is Jack Ryan, old man by the way I never got yours either." I replied now as it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

"its gorgeg lad, Gorgeg Grandchaser and if we get out of this ill buy you a pint." The beast men stopped and turn towards us and prepared to charge.

"deal old man."

Then they charged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 3:** **of dwarves and men**

 **"RAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH"** roared the beast men as they charged at us.

The beast man wielding the Warhammer came at me fast and tried to crush my head in it with one swing. Knowing I couldn't possibly take the hit head on I rolled to the left and the dwarf rolled to the right to dodge.

" **C'mon Gor let me show you how a Dawi fights**!" Yelled Gorgeg as he taunted the Gor with the great sword who tried to cut him in half. This as expected pissed the Gore off and caused it to charge at him and swing wildly trying to hit the dwarf who wouldn't stay still.

As Gorgeg was doing with his own problem I was dealing with my own. So I'm pretty much doing the same thing as the dwarf, dodging that is. Thing is gors are normally much stronger than your average human meaning me trying to block his Warhammer would be as effective as a kid trying to beat Arnold Schwarzenegger in an arm wrestling match. However, the thing is with beast men is that their strong but they're stupid and are easy to get mad. Also he's not wearing any armor below the waist. An I know notice something about his hor-

Okay new strategy make him mad and strike at him when he charges.

" **oh c'mon goat man I thought you people were supposed to be good at fighting!"** I yelled at him

that looks like it riled his cage a bit. Cus right now he's foaming at the mouth and is doubling his effort on trying to hit me. Let's see how far I can take this. Side note, Gorgeg has his Gor handled pretty well and has wounded his enemy a bit not enough to take him out of fight, but he's getting there.

" **Oh come on you missed me again, those brays earlier gave me a better fight than y** ou."

Okay now he's really mad. His eyes are now bloodshot and the foam in his mouth just doubled. He's starting and to get sloppier too. Okay one more crack and I think I can make him charge at me. I move my back towards one of the many trees in the area.

" **Good God you're horrible at this, you really must be a weakling huh!"** I yelled at him. With that's the Gore charges at me. I had to wait and hold my ground…. Until…... Now!

" **Crack** " "RRRAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Roars the beast men as he gets his horns trapped in the tree.

Yep I just pull a Bugs Bunny on him. Just like the cartoon his horns are now trapped in the tree which now leaves his neck completely vulnerable. I take my chance and strike down on his neck with my sword as hard as I can.

" **THWAK** " "AAAAGHHHC- "with that Gor was silenced for good as his body fell limply to the ground with a sickening thud with his head still trapped in the tree hanging by his horns. I meanwhile unfortunately got onto the receiving end of the blood spatter from the beast man and now had blood all over the front of my armor and not on my pants. With that out of the way I turned see how the dwarf is handling himself. What I find is that the dwarf is a good distance away from me and that while holding his own against the beast man he had begun to slow down and was now being overpowered by the gors sheer ferocity. An was knocked down to the ground barley holding the Gor off.

The distance between us to great even if I were to run over there to help him I'd never make it in time. So I decided to do something stupid, but it was literally the only thing I could do since the dwarf save my life, I should at the very least try to save him. I pulled out the trunk and unshrunk it and blindly reached in to grab the first ranged weapon I could get my hands on and took aim.

" _click_ " " **BOOOOOM** " I got lucky and pulled out a master crafted blunderbuss and shot the Gor off the dwarf.

This at the desire effective knocking the Gor off the dwarf however it didn't kill him it just knocked him to the ground. I already discarded the blunderbuss and began charging at the Gor. By the time I reached him, he had recovered and was on his feet and had his great sword at the ready. When we finally did clash with one another we were locked into a stalemate with one another. He was wounded by both the blunderbuss and dwarf and was also exhausted from fighting/chaseing the dwarf. I however was not as exhausted as him and still had a good bit of strength left in me to hold him in place. As we were locked in our stalemate the Gore began to talk and I surprisingly could understand him!

"( _you, you are the one, your scent it reeks of the light yet reeks of darkness as well. You must die to appease are dark gods!_ )" yelled the Gor

"wait I reek of what!" I responded my previous surprise forgotten now replaced with horror. Anything with that works with chaos God's and then says your reeking of darkness that in itself is never a good sign.

"( _you can under-)"_ spoke the stunned Gor before he was cut off by the dwarf who had promptly decided to axe him In the back of the skull. with that being said his body fell backwards on to the ground with a sharp thud as the dwarf pulled his axe out of his nervous system. what the hell was that about what did he mean I reeked of light and dark and why could I understand him. all these question swirl in my head and no answer came up. speaking of questions, the dwarf now has his axe pointed to me in an accusing stance.

"what was that umgi!" gorgeg yells at me with an angry look on his face.

"I don't know!" I respond confused as hell as to what the hell is going on

"don't you dare lie to me umgi!" he yells again this time louder

"I'm not lying, I really don't know what's going on, I don't even know where the hell I am, do you think I would fight the beast men if I was on their side." I plead with him

Gorgeg looks indecisive but still angry at me

"fine, but this isn't over umgi well have words later!" gorgeg tells me

"alright fine when were safe I'll explain everything to you. Just promise me you'll listen no matter how crazy it might sound." I respond

"very well now let's get everyone moving the longer we stay here the longer were in danger." Gorgeg says.

I moved to pick up my trunk and put my gear back into it and notice the body's both the gors and the dead guards.

"gorgeg what about the guards, we just can't leave them out here" I tell him

"your right lad we can't leave them out here but we don't have time to burn them or carry them. As we speak more of the Gor hordes are most likely coming this way." He says knowing what will come if we don't leave now.

"I understand I may not like it, but I understand" I say as I grab my gear and trunk and searched the Gor I killed and found a small coin pouch with 25 silvers in it.

while the caravan and traders disassemble their makesift barricade and move to get ready to leave. while they do this I go over to the river and wash all the mud and blood off of myself with one of the spare clean rags that one of the traders gave me. by the time I had all the blood and mud off of myself the caravan was ready to leave.

With that the caravan left and moved as fast as it could to the closest form of civilization.

* * *

We have arrived in the closest town and I was honestly surprised of how well defended it looked it had high stone walls with guards moving about the wall. when we actually got into the town it looked a lot like how the books back home described empire own towns. very germainic in design and feel with stone streets and large gothic designs every where not to the extreme but the influence was still there mind you. it still gave off this feeling as if I was in this dream of fantasy not reality. thankfully we reached the end of our trip and from there I found out that I'm somewhere in wissenland or to be more exact the town of kroppenleben. Me and gorgeg have separated from the caravan and they have paid the dwarf and more surprisingly me for protecting them. so as it currently stands I now have 35 silvers and they paid the dwarf 4 gold and 5 silvers. I have no real Idea how currency works here so I'll ask gorgeg later.

Any way moving on me and gorgeg have move to the local bar or tavern and its name was the stone ladys heart it was a three story building with several stain glass windows out front. inside the bar was arraged to the back of the main tavern hall with several tables with chairs littering the main hall area there was a back area away from the bar with booths were me and gorgeg took our seats. The dwarf has ordered a couple of drinks for himself and me the pint he promised me. After settling down for a second gorgeg turns to me with a hard look and begins to talk.

"all right umgi its time you explain to me what was it that I saw out there in the forest. An take that helm off let me get a good look at you" he says a he picks up his first mug.

I take off the helm and look at him and he looks honestly surprised. I guess he didn't expect someone my age to be underneath the helmet. I mean I'm 21 but I unfortunately look like an 18-17-year-old. My appearance is mixed between Asian and white, though honestly it's just that my eyes that are oriental and that I've got a somewhat sharp angular face with somewhat high cheek bones. If I were to put a hat on to hide my eyes most people think I'm white. I've got short black hair neatly trimmed short on the sides and the back.

"you really are just a lad aren't you umgi. Also if your ears were any sharper I'd say you were an elf." He reply's after seeing my face

"yeah I know now I did say I would explain everything I knew to you and I'm going to keep my word on that. It's just first I have to ask you to keep an open mind about what I'm about to say." I tell him

" I said I would umgi now tell me what you have to say" he says as drinks from him mug

"all right, but I warned you. how much do you know alternate worlds." I reply

"alternate worlds? Umgi you can't be possibly be saying that your- " he says putting he mug on the table for a moment as he looks at me incredously

"from an alternate reality, yes I am saying that." I tell him it takes a second for him to react but when he does he reacts just like I thought he would

"hahahahahahaha really umgi, hahahahahahahahah that's a pretty good joke" he laughs out loud

"I'm not joking gorgeg, I really am from an alternate world where this one is fiction" I tell him with utmost seriousness in my voice

"oh really lad if you are really from an alteranate reality that this world is "fiction" tell me something only a dwarf would know" he says with sarcasm while quoting with his fingers

"Or am deb to khazalid ha!(I am new to dwarvish!)" I say to him that shuts him up right quick I'm partially glad that I learned bits and pieces of the dwarven langue when I got bored back at home.

"(how do you know how to speak dwarvish?!) he asks in khazalid with a surpised look on his face. you see here in Warhammer nobody outside of old college proffesers in the capital know how to speak dwarvish fluently mainly because for an outsider to learn froma dwarf is considered illegal by dwarf standards.

"like I said I from another world where your fiction and we have access to your whole alphabet" I tell him and now he really gains a shocked look on his face as now I think he start to believe me

"that's impossible umgi if that's true then how and why did you come here of all places?"

"for the why I don't really know to be honest one minute I'm in my house the next, I'm out in the woods and I met your group at the time." I answer honestly

Gorgeg gives me a hard stare as if he's looking into my soul and then says

"I may not why you're here lad, but I know you're not lying to me."

"what makes you say that?"

"because when I look at your eyes I don't see a liar or a monster just some kid who ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time." He replies to me causing me to relax a good bit

"now then umgi can you explain to me about the trunk." He now asks with a good bit of curiosity in his voice and with a smile as he drinks down his beer.

"that I don't really know to be honest. I just found it in my pockets with a bunch of stuff in it there more in it as well but I haven't really gone through it that well it seems to be able to hold infinite amount of thing in it." I reply bring the trunk out in its card form.

"it certainly is a useful little tool isn't umgi." He reply's amazed at the device.

"yeah I would imagine it is. Any way what are you gorgeg I've never seen a dwarf like you before?" I questioned

"I'm a ranger lad I map out areas and explore new paths to holds and mainly keep the monster population down. I came across that caravan earlier and tagged alone with them to get here to get some supplies" He replies with what looks to be nostalgia.

"huh cool so what will you do now that your done with that." I ask while formulating an idea in my head

"hmm I don't really know yet umgi. Maybe I'll just head back to the nearest hold." He reply's while drinking from his mug.

"okay well can I ask you a question gorgeg."

"sure go ahead." He drinks again from his mug

"where can I find a grey wizard?"

" **pffffft"** he does a quick spit check and coughs trying to get his breath

"huh I really didn't expect that reaction." I thought

" **cough, cough** why **cough** would you want to talk to a blasted grey wizard lad?" The questions looking at me incredulously like ive gone crazy.

"Well since I got dragged here by magic,I thought magic would be able to send me back." I answer scratching the back of my head.

"lad do you even know how hard it is to even find a grey wizard let alone get them to help you?" he questions me looking at me with a hard look

"not really know why I mean it shouldn't be that hard should it." I tell him as he just sighs and slaps his face with his hand

 _" **sigh""** ancestors help me ive met a fool._ **"** he whispers "lad grey wizards have a nasty habit of having people jump through ridiculous hoops just to get them do the slightest thing. even then I don't think they could help you the level of magic your talking about can only be achived in the Imperial capital where the colleges of magic are located." He says

"okay that should be easy then. Just point me where I need to go." I tell him

"umgi it's not that simple you're going to have to go through a lot of dangerous just to get there, you know that right."

"yeah I know." My head starts to slump down is a stare at the table between us as I start to feel the hoplessness of the situation start to sink in. that dosent stop the dwarf as he just continues

"umgi you can barely fight, I saw you in the fight earlier and you were lucky it was just a bunch of weaker Gor not a whole horde other wise you would be dead you know that right. An now you want to go to Altdorf that's over a hundred miles from here filled with ancestors knows what in between. what are you think-" he stops as I slam my hand down on the table

" **SLAM"** "I know that but if I don't try to get home then who would I be then." I yelled at him.

"sigh" there's no deterring you is there? your just going to do this no matter what I say arnt you umgi?" He questions me while I just keep staring at him answering with scilence

"all right jack if you're going to do this then fine, but you're not going alone I'm coming with you if only to make sure you don't get yourself killed." He says looking at me for taking a deep swig from his mug.

"why?" I question him why would he help me hes got absolutely no reason to help me at all why would he want to tag along with some idiot kid"

"because you remind me of another foolish kid I knew a long time ago. that got in over his head and needed help when no one would help him" was the response to me with a sad look on his face I won't push it. It looks personal to him though.

"thank you" I say quietly with my eyes closed.

"don't umgi because you'll probably get us both killed with how you fight." He says as I once again look down with embarrassment.

"but that doesn't mean you can't improve if you have a decent teacher." He says as I snapped my head back at him.

"wait you'll teach me how to fight?"

"yes if only, so you don't get me killed out there with you. Also lad I recommend you put your helmet back on." He says as he looks behind me with a what appears to be like a catlike grin.

"What why?" I ask is there something on it I mean I haven't washed of the mud yet so there could be some on my face.

"because some of the lasses are looking at you as if you're a piece of meat." He laughs out loud

I look behind me and he's not wrong several of the girls in the tavern are giving me looks and blushes.

With that I immediately throw my helmet back on blushing as red as a tomato.

"oh this is the start of a great friendship umgi a great and hilarious friendship." Gorgeg laughs out

" _oi vey_ " i think to my self

* * *

 **In the immaterial**

 ** _"oh yes mortal yes it will or maybe it won't but I'll be watching and throwing curveballs at you!"_** Yells tzeench as he watches our duo from a portal

 **AN thanks for reading folks review if you want to see a certain shenanigan or adventure.**


	4. Chapter 4

I **don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 4: mistakes were made**

Gorgeg and I stayed at the tavern for the night and in the morning we went about mapping out the trip to the empires capital. From the map he showed me I found out that we were near the border of the empire. Damn near the mountains themselves from what I could tell. Anyway me and him had the main plan of going by the river ways if it was considered possible, mainly because the one of waterways here in wissenland leads directly into the capitol of the empire which was in riekland the next door neighbor of this state of the empire. An its capital was the imperial capital of Altdorf, which has been the historical capital of the empire since sigmar the warrior king created the empire. the main reason we want to go by boat is because they are most likely the safest way to the capitol and to the colleges of magic from here in wissenland.

* * *

 **Back in the tavern (early morning)**

its early moring in the town and the tavern is relatively empty for the most part with a couple of partreons enjoying their breakfeast to that point we see our duo sitting at the table in the back that they were at last night with a map spread out between them. they were going over the information on which route would be the best to take.

"so lad you understand where were going and how were going to get there right?" he asks me to double check to see if fully understand what were about to do.

"yes gorgeg I understand completely and anything short of a necromancer attack on the boat is going to stop us from getting to the capitol." I say with a bored deadpan look partially ignoring him and paying more attention to the map.

"Your not even paying attention are you umgi?" gorgeg says with a flat look

"well what do you expect me to do gorgeg we been going over and over this map for the last hour." I said to him tired of having to go over the same information over and over again.

"I expect you to listen umgi, because what were doing now is important later on if we run into any road blocks that we cant get around." he says with frustration

"road blocks, what kind of road blocks?" I ask curious

"the annoying kind, such as if we cant get on a boat to Altdorf and we have to walk there on foot." he tells me with a serious look

"sigh alright gorgeg I get it." I tell him

"do you umgi, do you really?" he questions me with a look

"yes gorgeg I understand." I tell him

"hah, good if all goes well then nothing can go possibly wrong" he says with a smile

I lose my tired look instantly and look at him with a horrified expression on my face.

 **"what did you just say?!"** I shout at him startling several of the partreons who i had to apologize to for freaking out, but c'mon everybody knows how fate loves playing with people.

"what? What's wrong umgi? What's wrong with saying that nothing could possibly go wrong" he questions with an arched brow.

"You never say those words gorgeg they will always jinx you." I tell him knowing the oldest law in existence and how it loves to play with fate.

"Now you're just being superstitious umgi. Nothing Bad gonna happen just because I said those words." He says in blissful ignorance

"you really don't know do you. _Sigh_. Okay look back where I'm from we have a law it was an old law created by sailor, but it is now been known to apply to everything when it comes to fate or chance but especially fate." I tell him

"oh really what's this law then umgi?" he asks sarcastically

"the law is known as Murphy's Law and its state anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Also it also improves the chances of things going wrong every time that you tempt fate."

"umgi that sounds like a load of krut." He tells me with a deadpan look

"oh come on you can't tell me at least once in your life there hasn't been one instance that someone said those words and bad things happen almost instantly or later on? Also secondly there is a God in existence in this world that loves to mess with people and fate on a regular basis and you can't possibly say this one apply to something he'd do." I tell him with a serious look on my face

* * *

 **meanwhile In the immaterial realm**

 _ **"HAHAHAhan**_ he right you know I do, but not always but it still happens anyway." laughs tzeench the blue bird faced being in a tuxedo as he sits with the other gods of chaos as they watch our duo from a portal and some makeshift bar.

 **"oh shut the fuck up** already you **fucking** **annoying** know it all **smart ass** " yells the blood God dressed as a red scarred man in sharp pointy red and black armor.

"he's not wrong you know I have seen it happen before in some of our more disastrous campaigns." Comments a large green man dressed as a farmer with dirt stains all over and having boils on his arms.

"oh that is true I, the pain I feel from when that happens is delectable and _ohhhhhhhhh_ " shivers in androgynous looking being with a large feminine chest dressed in a purple bdsm gimp suit.

 **"Fuck you** that is just a myth and ill prove it. **Nothing can possibly go wro** \- "he was cut off as the chair he was sitting in breaks with him falling backwards and hits his head on the ground. While the others look at him with a knowing look.

" **O** **h fuck you this prove noth** \- "he is then cut off by the floor breaking open beneath him and falling though said hole in the floor and landing with a hard thud.

"well he's not getting back up for a while" states the bird man with a smile as he listens to the blood God's colorful language that was coming out from the hole.

" _sigh_ you are so annoying, but that still doesn't explain why we're watching these two" comments the green man

"I don't mind the boy is rather cute, but I do want to know why you called us here" questions slaanesh as she stares at the duo in the portal

* * *

 **Back in the tavern**

" _What the fuck was that_ " I thought as I suppressed an urge to shiver for some reason.

* * *

 **(Warp bar) aka the immaterium**

Tzeench straightens up and then looks at the two with a serious look on his face that surprises the two chaos beings as they never seen him act like this before.

"It's because I can't influence him." He says the serious look

"what do you mean you can't influence him he's just a mortal, a human at that it so it should be easy especially for you" comments the purple one

"I know that, what I mean by that is I can't influence him or even contact him at all and none of my magic is affecting him and I don't know why." He says the serious and worried stare

"what do you mean you don't know why you can't affect him it can't be that hard to find out just look into his mind or something." Says the green one as he adopts a worried look as well.

"That's the thing I can't get into his mind I can't look at anything that is a part of. when I do all I get is a blank, it's as if he's negating my presence all together. I can't even contact him either it's as if he doesn't exist in the world." He says with with a slight undertone of fear.

This was the chaos god of change and knowledge who knew how to change anything and everything and if there was one thing in this world he did best it was know things and now an unknown player had just entered the game and he has no idea who he is or how to beat him because he's blocking his powers. So you can understand why he's worried about our duo because for the first time since his creation there was never something he couldn't trick or defeat with his words, but now this one man- no this one being had come into this world who can not only resist his influence but apparently negates it and the worst part is he isn't even aware of it.

"Hmm we need to keep a closer eye on this mortal" comments nurgle the green man with a grim face

"Indeed." Comments slanessh as narrows her-his-its eyes at the duo.

The gods of chaos will be keeping a close eye on this man from another world, a very close eye in deed.

* * *

 **Back in the tavern**

Gorgeg seems to open his mouth to respond at first but then closes it be and seems to be in deep thought at first but slowly he starts coming to a realization and his face start to get paler and paler. Any whiter and I would've mistaken him for a vampire.

"You start to see now the gravity of the action that you just did right?" I tell him with a flat look

"yes I realize that umgi. And that now means were going to have to prepare even more now before we leave." He says with an angry and frustrated look on his face. hes most likely mad that I once again found a way to shut him up. he rolls up the map packs away into his kit.

"By the way we should probably search through the trunk now that we have the time and see what else is inside of it." I say as I stand up and begin to walk to the room I rented bring the trunk out in its card form.

"aye lad, so you really have no idea what else is inside it." He asks as he to stands up and follows me to my room.

"no not really, the only things I know that are in here are some weapons." I tell him as I start climbing the stairs of the pub to reach the rooms up top.

When we get to the room that I rented its a little on the small size but it can fit two to three people inside of it comfortably. theres a bed on immediately on the right from when you enter the room with a little table right next to it and a desk and several stools at the back of the room near a window. ensuring that we were alone I unshrunk the trunk and open it up and begin to sort through what its contents are with gorgeg.

What we find is actually quite surprising. Inside the cases we find a lot of books (ranging from manuals on rifles and how to make cars to Shakespeare classics) that I'm going to have to go through later, a portable dvd player, a large tent that has several solar panels with it, some extention cords (which by the way I'm going to explain all this to gorgeg later.), a very large dvd case filled to the brim with all my dvds movies from home that I collected, four wind up electric lanterns, cooking equipment that was meant for camping, an empty photo album with a camera that instantly make photos that doesn't seem to run out of film (I had to explain to gorgeg what this was and convince him that it didn't take his soul after a few tests), a compass, a large canteen, a plain steel flip lighter that apparently doesn't run the fuel, a telescope, the trunk was also packed to the brim with gear from the game (trinkets, weapons, and hats) all orange level or blue, a sleeping bag my size, and several large fur blankets. this was all in the trunk and maybe more, but me and gorgeg stopped after an hour of pulling these items out, mainly because we don't have anymore room inside the well, room.

"umgi are you sure you have no idea where you go this trunk from?" as he looks incredulously at all the stuff in the room all piled up to one side of the room.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure man, I have no idea where this came from." I tell him looking at the pile of stuff, wondering how all this got here in the first place and how it all fits inside the trunk.

"well I can safely say that you don't need any equipment, but you do need food for the trip." He says scratching his beard while adopting a thinking pose. He then snaps his fingers and leaves the room heading out as if to retrieve something. While he does this I start putting all the stuff back into the chest and notice that there's a letter on the bottom of the lid the chest. I pull it off take a seat on the bed and open up the letter and begin to read it.

" **dear young man I know that you must be confused that you have no idea why you were taken from your home or why that you're here. Just know that you were taken for a reason. The reason is to help the people of this world and give them hope for a better tomorrow. I know what I am asking you is a lot. I know that you will go through many challenges and face many hardships, but know this. You will meet people in this world some good, some terrible. But know those that you've will befriend will stand by you through thick and thin and will never leave you. You will find happiness here when your mission is done you will find another adventure just waiting around the corner. At the end of everything you will find your home. I promise you.**

 **Signed**

 **A Good Friend."**

With that I fold the letter up in my hand and begin to think.

This somewhat explains why I'm here, but it doesn't exactly help settle my thoughts as it only clouds them with more questions than answers. While I'm in my thoughts gorgeg comes back in with a ice cold flagon of beer.

"what's with the beer gorgeg?" I asked him confused

"to test something lad." He said simply as he reopens the trunk and places the ice-cold flagon carefully into trunk.

"test what?" I question confused as to why he would place a cold beer inside the of trunk instead of drinking it

"to see if your trunk can hold the freshness of the items that put in it." He responds as he looks at me and notices my face

"is something on you mind lad?" he questions worried

"no its just I found this letter in the trunk and it's given me more questions than answers." I reply honestly to him bring the letter out as he takes it from me to read over. After a few minutes of reading the letter several times he folds the letter up and hands it back to me with a confused and questioning expression on his face.

"I can see why lad. The letter is very vague and doesn't help explain why you were brought here." He says honestly as he takes of his helmet and places it next to him as he takes a seat next to me and continues.

"But what I do know is that for whatever reason you were brought here is that it doesn't matter much now if you'll do what the letter tells you to do then that's your choice. Where you go from here it's all up to you from here on out okay umgi." He tells me with a pat on my back

"yeah, yeah thanks gorgeg that kind of helps me bring some form of sense to this madness" I reply to him honestly.

"don't mention it umgi. Now I think it's about time to check on that ale" he says as he gets up and goes over to the trunk opens it up and pull the beer out and takes a swig. For a second he looks stunned then looks to me with a smile on his face.

"good new umgi, your trunk can hold the freshness of the items the second their put in." he says with a large grin

"how do you know that?" I question

"because it's been over half an hour and this ale is still ice cold." He tells me with a large grin.

This surprises me some what because if that's true that means we could pack month maybe years of fresh food in the trunk and it'll be just as good as when we put it in there. Then again I realize something as well since the case is practically infinite. And that you can grab whatever you want that's in it just by reaching your hand in and thinking about it. An since a dwarf is currently standing before me drinking beer that came out of said trunk, I can only come to one conclusion.

"you just want to stuff the trunk with ice cold beer don't you." I say to him with a flat look and tone.

"you catch on fast laddie." He says with a laugh I just sigh in return.

 **AN: thanks for reading folks. If you have any recommendations or if you have any ideas where I should take the story next please review and tell me also help me out on the lore of the fantasy I'm not really that well read on the subject.**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

 **Chapter: 5 lesson one**

After examining the trunk and gorgeg finding out that whatever we put inside of it stays as fresh the minute we put it in. he went about on buying at least 5 kegs of beer to stuff inside of the damn thing. Which soon after me and him went around town buying the much-needed supplies (and of course more beer) for the trip ahead.

* * *

 **(With our duo) location wissenland, kroppleben markets**

We see the two in the town market with stands placed around in a large town square, everything ranged from furs to vegetable could be seen here. There were other larger shops to be well from a blacksmith to a nearby tailor and seamstress.

"let see eggs, check. Bread, check. Beef, check" I listed off as me and gorgeg walked through the local market.

"I do believe we have everything lad." Spoke gorgeg as he walked next to me

"Yeah, I know, I'm just double checking to just to be sure." I told him as he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"I understand lad, but now we need to focus on something else, your equipment to be more precise" he as he motions at me up and down with his left hand.

"Why is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask him not really understanding what's wrong with my outfit

"Yes, there is your outfit makes you stand out like a sore thumb umgi. That and you're going to need some spare clothes on the road. You can't honestly expect to wear the same outfit the whole trip, do you?" he tells me as he starts moving again and begins to lead me to the local tailor.

"No not really, but I prefer what I have on right now." I tell him as I follow him down the street

"Well then lad, we might as well see if at the very least if they can create something like what your wearing. So, you won't stick out so badly" Gorgeg said as we reached the local trailer. The building was rather plain and was 2 stories tall and on the first floor had windows that showed the outfits that the tailor made. A sewing needle and thread were on the sign.

"All right, but no promises on that" I tell him as we walk in

* * *

 **(outside of the village) location forest deep cave**

As our duo were prepping themselves to leave the town, they had no idea of what had happened with the beast man bodies that were left behind from their fight earlier. (Fun fact the forest is full of a bunch of weridos that practice dark magic.) Also, unknown to them was the fact that a necromancer was operating nearby during the fighting and had heard what had echoed earlier. She had watched our duo fight the beast men and had come up with an idea as he saw the beast men fall. As you can already guess that idea was to harvest the bodies of the fallen and resurrect them to be his small yet dangerous undead minions. She had then used those said undead minions to go forth and start raiding nearby graveyards that had no real guards to speak of.

This now brings us to see what this said necromancer is doing right now. what we see that she is in a deep cave that isn't that far from the town that our duo is now currently in. its small opening on the outside hides the true size of the cave on the inside as the cave on the inside is far more massive and from can be seen has been hollowed out to create rooms for living and work space.

As we spin around we find that the undead are given a large pit to rest in while the necromancer has rooms that surround this pit in a circle. this brings us to where she is as she looks down upon her undead minions in the main pit whose corpses range from badly decayed humans to large beast men corpses, along with a large group of skeleton soldiers who seem to be acting as guards for the lady.

That brings us to the woman in question. Well I wouldn't call her a woman really, I would say more along the lines of a young girl as she seems to be 18 years old, with dark black hair that is in the style of a pixe haircut with one her bangs that goes down the right side of her thin pale angular face. She herself is dressed in a simple black and silver robe that has a hood which is currently down, that covers a good deal of her body and hides much of it from a person's view making it almost impossible to tell if she is a woman and has a small green glowing gemstone ear ring in her left ear that is easily visible.

We see that she is currently marking down all the undead soldiers in a small book as if to keep track of them all.

"500 skeletons, 200 humans, 150 small beast men, 25 gors, and 2 large minotaur's." She reads out loud to herself as her voice sounds much like azulas from avatar the last air bender.

"I nearly have enough undead to overrun the nearby town and take control of it." She says as she closes the book.

"in three days, I'll be able to take over that stupid little village and nothing can possibly stop me. **Hahahahahahaha**." She laughs out loud but then stops

" _sigh_ I'm talking to myself again aren't I." she says as she looks at one of the skeleton guards who responds with silence.

"and now I'm talking with a skeleton. I really need some friends or maybe not last time I tried that I got ran out of town." She says to herself as she looks down at her assembled minions who again respond with silence.

Unknown to her two of her skeleton guards are behind her looking as if their talking to one another.

"she's at it again bob?" communicates one of the skeletons to the other who is holding a blue round shield contrasting his own red kite shield.

"yeah joe the girls at it again. She really starting to lose it isn't she." Says the skeleton now known as bob

"nah she's not that bad bob you should have seen the last guy I worked for he was some ugly old hermit who lived on his own and was at least five times as crazy as this girl. On the Brightside, she's aware of it so it's not all that bad." Says joe as he motions toward their current boss who unknowingly created them using a book she had found in the cave earlier when she first began as a necromancer

"yeah well here's to hoping she doesn't end up like the last guy old alone and still a virgin." Comments bob as the two watch the girl begin walking to one of the many rooms inside the cave

"well let's wait and see bob, let's wait and see. also how long till you think she'll finds out the spell that lets us talk with the living"

"I give it a year, two tops."

* * *

 **(back at the tailors.)**

Back with our protagonist we find that the he was talking with the old tailor on what outfits would be best for him. As gorgeg had stepped out to go retrieve what he said would be training gear.

"Look all I really need right now is thicker clothing." I tell the tailor as I argue with him on what I need.

"I can see that lad but are you sure you don't want anything else, like a set of robes?" He asked me

"yes, I'm sure all I really need right now is several sets of thicker clothing for protection." I tell him

"all right but you're going to have to take off your jacket for me to reinforce it." He tells me as I start taking of the top portion of my armor and unzip my leather jacket and handed it to him leaving me in my black t-shirt.

"Thank you, now then let's see what we can do to improve it. By the way are there any other adjustments you want to make to the outfit?" The tailor questions

"one really, I would like you to put a coat of arms on the back" I tell him

"now, what do you want put on to it then." He asks as he takes the jacket and begins to look at it.

"I have some ideas." I tell him as I hand over a design I was working on before all this.

"interesting choice, come back tomorrow and ill have it done by then." He says as he walks into the back

After he comes back from the rear I pay him for the job to be done and begin to reequip my armor and head over to the door where gorgeg has just returned.

"done lad?" he asks as he stands there with what I can assume is makeshift training gear which comprises of two barrels cut in half with straps on the inside to grab onto. With two large wooden swords.

"yeah I just need to stop by tomorrow to pick up my clothes and I'll be good to go." I tell him

"good, while we wait its time I begin training you how to fight lad." He tells me as we walk out of the shop.

* * *

 **(later in a small clearing outside of the town.)**

Gorgeg and I walked out to a small clearing just outside of town near the wall of the town.

"alright lad, before I train you do you have any training before this?" he asks as he stands with me in the middle of the clearing

"I do have some training before, not much in the ways of swords and shields. I do have some experience training hand to hand." I tell him

"really now? What kind of training did you have then umgi?" he asks as he take one of the wooden sword and shield combos and passes it over to me.

"well I would explain it to you, but I don't think you would understand what they are." I tell him as I equip the training gear.

"try me" he says as he equips his gear

"okay, but I warned you. I learned a bit of taekwondo, boxing, wing chun, and Greco-Roman wrestling. As for swordsmanship, I learned a good deal of gumdo a far east style of sword fighting." I tell him as he soon adopts a confused expression

"lad, I only understood a bit of that, even then I think your making half of this up." He tells me

"yeah well I did tell you that it would confuse you. To make it simple I know a good deal of basics when it comes to fighting and I know how to handle a two-handed sword. Okay?" I tell him

"well then that simplifies it greatly then. What we need to do now is see your weak points in your skills. Get in to position umgi." He tells me as I get into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **(later back in the tavern)**

I'm going to skip over what happened next mainly because of how embarrassing it was. To put it simply Gorgeg beat the shit out of me during the brawl. Which honestly, I expected to happen, or this one main reason he has experience versus my inexperience when it comes to actual fighting. As I keep reminding myself before now I never had to use a sword and shield ever in my life. On the bright side, at least Gorgeg said that I was not the worst person he seen fight before. He gave me a lot of critics of what time my strengths and weaknesses are. He told me that I do have a lot of the basics down when it comes to fighting. Problem is I don't have the physical conditioning or the experience fighting actual opponents that want to kill me. Which to be honest he's kind of right I need I'm not in the best physical shape I can be, that's mainly because I was a gaming geek before I came here.

Any way moving on Gorgeg laid out a regimen that we can follow which honestly it sounds a little insane. It's 100 push-ups 100 setups 100 squats 50 pull-ups and a 10K run every single day. I don't know if this will work but it worked for saitama, eh ill find out if It'll works later.

This brings us back to what's happening right now. See me and Gorgeg after training went back to see if we can find any ships I would take us to the capital. Unfortunately, the ship only ship that was going to be heading to the capital would be leaving a in a weeks' time from now.

Which brings us back to what we're doing right now me and Gorgeg are talking about the equipment that was found inside my chest.

"Lad what is this?" Gorgeg questions as he is holding onto a CD to be more precise a Lord of the rings CD.

"Oh, that's a movie." I tell him he gains a confused expression after I say this

"what's a movie?"

"It's a moving picture show. People watch it for entertainment." I tell him as I take the CD back from him. Then I get an idea as a grin slowly grows on my face.

"They Gorgeg want to see something awesome?" I ask as I pull out the dvd player


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 6: the first real battle begins**

 **AN sorry folks for the wait but I had stuff with college and all that noise but summers here and I'm here to write.**

 **Also from now on for some major choices of what happens next ill hold a poll first one up is should the boat be intact after all this or do you want our group to get to the capital on foot. Each choice has a sever consequence to what happens next for example on foot they have to deal with more a-holes on the way to the capital and or possibly furry crazed nuts who live underground. Alternately if they take the boat something will most likely go wrong it could be bandits to well more savage beings I won't go into.**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus** : I was already planning to make this multi pov. Mainly on the fact we won't always have our duo together in the same place as well battles can get out of hand and you can easily lose sight of people in a fight and it leaves more options of what's going on in our duos head.

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(kroppleben inn** )

We see out duo sitting in a pair of chairs watching the movie's end credits roll on by. We see that our human compatriot isn't wearing his helmet and has a concerned look on his face as he stares at his dwarf companion who has his jaw dropped and his face stuck in this shocked expression.

 **(jacks pov)**

Well the movie's over and gorgeg hasn't flipped his shit yet surprisingly and is just starting at the screen I hope he's ok." I thought as I stared at the currently comatose dwarf ranger only wondering what the hell is going on in that ale pickled brain of his.

( **gorgeg Pov)**

I have seen may things in my long life as a dwarf. I've seen the thaggoraki overthrow an entire Kazad, I've seen wars between the dawi and elgi with umgi caught in the middle, I've fought the urks and their never ending green tide. But I HAVE NEVER SEEN WHAT THE FLYING FUCK THAT WAS! It makes us dawi look like idiots I don't know what that was but I'm going to get some answers! I retract my jaw and look over to jack and see he's looking at me with a look of concern that makes me pause a for a bit while I composed myself.

"Jack what in the name of morgrim was that?!" I yelled at the umgi

"that was the lord of the rings movie special uncut edition." He replied looking at me with some surprise for getting yelled at.

"WHY WHOULD ANYONE MAKE THIS?!" I yelled at him still displeased at what I just witnessed

"Hey, calm down I didn't make the damn movie so don't yell at me man." He tells me with a scowl on his face

With that I take a few seconds to calm down and try to regain my composure. Once I calm down the boy looks at me carefully before speaking

"you good man?" the umgi questions me as he looks at me

"somewhat yes can you now explain to me what I just saw now umgi." I ask him tersely

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jacks pov several days later)**

Okay after gorgeg settled down I began explaining to him what the lord of rings is and what exactly he just saw.

I explained to him that it was a movie and how they were made back in my home dimension. This naturally got him more curious as to what else my world made for entertainment and I explained to him that we made a whole bunch of things and in time I would show him more. He however made a condition that I should never show the lord of the rings to the elves, he didn't exactly explain why, but I think I may know why.

Mainly because of the whole no human elf interrelation/dating. Any way moving on me and gorgeg kept training with the sword and shield combos along with him training me in basic two handed weapons.

What I found out is that I'm strong enough to use the sword and shield fine for right now, but currently I'm not strong enough to properly wield two handed weapons like a great sword yet as I keep losing my balance when I swing the blade.

Good news though gorgeg says that I'm at least able to defend myself against regular everyday joe's that have pitch forks or slow moving creatures depending on what they are.

Also, I did a little more rooting around the container and found all my clothes in there. So, it turns out I didn't need to buy that stuff from the tailor. Speaking of which I got my jacket back from the guy and now has been upgraded to the point that it will at least protect me from shrapnel and random debris so long as it hits my body and not my face.

That brings me to what our current travel plans are and uhh…... they're not that great. What I mean is that the ship will be here but it's been delayed by something or well something for all we know. So instead of a week we got to wait about nine days for the ship to get here. Of which we've already spent the last 8 training and getting ready to go. Also during this time, I have been reading the manuals the box had in them. One of the best things to come out of the box was a Manuel on firearms and the conversion from black powder to shell ammo.

I figure now that I have this in hand I should try to convert some of the weapons the case has into something like what my world has made. I won't be able to make an assault rifle any time soon but I might be able to convert the rifle into a henry repeater rifle or if that's not possible a bolt lock rifle.

I've been doing this without gorgeg's help mainly because (and I'm saying this with a good amount of shame.) I don't fully trust gorgeg yet. Hear me out here it's not that I don't trust him personally it just that I don't trust what will happen to the information if it gets out. Because if its release out into the world it could make the first world war back at home seem like child's play in comparison.

So, as it stands I'm on my own trying to make ammunition and a new loading system for the rifle.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(out at the blacksmiths)**

 _ **Count down until ship arrives 28:39**_

we now cut to our main protagonist who currently is at the blacksmiths and appears to be focused intently on tinkering on something on one of the workbenches in the shop.

 **(jack pov)**

I was glad I could convince the local blacksmith to experiment inside his workshop. Only thing he said is that I don't break anything or destroy anything important that I pay him for the supplies that I use.

Currently right now I'm trying to tinker on a new loading mechanism for the rifle that I'm working on. I've already got the barrel cut in nursing set up to you at the loading mechanism problem is right now is that I got to create a loading mechanism that doesn't break as soon as I fire a round.

Oh, yeah and I could make the brass rounds already that was easy. The hard part is trying to create the loading system like I said. Right now, I'm working on the Imperial harquebus. If you're asking why I didn't use one of the better-quality rifles it's because I don't want to accidently waste and destroy them with my experimentation and if you're asking why I didn't use the more lower quality rifles it's because I want the damn thing not to be a piece of shit. Anyway, I have already made some significant changes to the rifle as it stands.

For one the old flintlock system has been removed to make room for the new system and have had the barrel re-rifled to give it a better accuracy and cut the barrel without cracking it. Also, I've changed the old Ramming Rod Holder into the new location where I'm going to hold the ammo for the rifle. Also change the trigger so now it resembles more of a trigger for the big Henry rifle. I'm almost done with the rifle loading system it's taken me a couple of try's but I've nearly got it. By the time, I'm done the rifle should be able to fire at least twelve.45-70 caliber rounds from short to medium range of about 800 to maybe a thousand if I'm lucky.

While I've been working on the rifle components I've been keeping gorgeg distracted with some of the movies and TV shows from home. Never knew dwarves would like sci-fi shows.

As I was almost done fitting the loading mechanism on to the new rifle-

"Hey lad- "

"GAH gorgeg don't do that!" I yelled at him as apparently, the short man snuck into the forge without me knowing.

"calm down lad you've been sneaking off for a while now and I was concerned where you were." He told me

"sigh alright fine so you found me." I respond with weariness as he then looks at me with some concern

"lad are you alright? You don't exactly look well." Gorgeg responds as he looks at the bags underneath my eyes

"I'm fine gorgeg honest." I respond with my hand over my chest and the other held into the air in a mock salute

Gorgeg doesn't seem to buy it as he just gives me a deadpan stare

"lad I wasn't born yesterday. Tell me what's wrong I can probably help." He tells me with a hand on my should that makes me drop my hands to my side

"I- look I'm- "I try coming up with an excuse but he just squeezes my shoulder and gives me a concerned stare

" _sigh_ alright it's this world, its everything that's been happening to me ever since I got here. I just- _sigh_ \- I don't even know where to begin on to how fucked up my situation is." I tell him as I look down and cover my face with my hands

"lad just get it off your chest." He tells me

"I'm away from the very world I came from and trapped on a planet that will more likely than not kill me in what most likely one of the most gruesome ways imaginable. An to make it worse I will most likely have to fight for my life more times than I can even count if I ever want to see my loved ones again. I can't even begin to describe how FUCKED up this is!" I look up and tell him honestly with a bit of panic and despair in my voice.

Gorgeg simply stands there and listens and pulls his hand back and brings it to his beard and begins stroking it like and old wizened sensei. Before he takes a deep breath and exhales and responds

"Umgi life isn't predictable and it often throws many forms of Dum into our lives. All we can really do is hold on and take that Dum and change it into bugrit. You can't change what has happened to you, but you can change how you handle the change." Gorgeg tells me as he looks at me

"so, in other words suck it up and make the best of whatever the hell god throws at you." I tell him questioningly

"yup." He responds with a smile on his face

With that I slowly begin laughing and soon gorgeg joins in with me and now were both laughing at how messed up the world is. Slowly though we calm down and that's when gorgeg notices the rifle on the desk.

"umgi what is that your working on?" he asks curiously as he points at the rifle

"oh, uhh that it's just an experiment." I tell him nervously as I scratch the back of my head.

"really lad I'm not stupid I know that's a rifle." He tells me plainly

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(3 hours later at beginning of nightfall)**

 **Time till ship arrival 25:10**

 **(location on top of the town wall)**

From there I reluctantly explained to him what the rifle was and what I was trying to do only after he promised not to tell anyone what and or how it was made.

He was interested to see if there were any other upgrades I could do. I responded with that it was possible but it depended on what he wanted to upgrade and whether or not I had the tools and supplies.

It sort of escalated from there into a brainstorm of what possible gadgets I could make in the future. During this time, I was able to finish the henry rifle to which I named Lincoln mark 1. I chose the name because it came from another weapon in fallout that looked like it to a degree.

It loads just like a big henry rifle as in it loads new cartridges from the side and ejects the spent ones out the top to the right. An on that note I had little time to actually make any decent and usable rounds for it. So, as it stands I have a repeater cowboy rifle and about 48 rounds for it. So, it's about 4 full mags of ammo and I beforehand had the tailor make a belt to hold these rounds in box like leather containers to hold the ammo.

I'm getting ahead of myself you see after I finished the rifle. The town guard were freaking out about something, so me and gorgeg went out to see what was going on.

What happened was that we got shanghaied into the town militia to hold off what looked like an army of undead that ranged from beast men to ordinary human corpses and skeletons. That brings us to what the hell is happening right now.

As me and Gorgeg now stand a top of the town wall looking over the oncoming darkness that is the undead army.

"well shit." I say aloud

"well lad looks like your about to get more combat experience." Responds gorgeg as he stands next to me. Before he takes a closer look at all the corpses and notices something.

"lad are you seeing what I'm seeing." Gorgeg says as all sudden as he stares intently at the undead horde.

"What you mean the marching army of the dead yeah. I see that" I respond with sarcasm.

"No not that I mean look at how they're moving the cow there so slow and basic in their movements." He points out

with that I take a closer look and I know is the same thing that the dwarf pointed out. The way that they're moving it's very clumsy very awkward and extremely uncoordinated. If we were dealing with a master necromancer I'd expect them to move the bodies into formations and have them march in step. However here I don't see that I see just one big clump of undead.

"Yeah I see it to. Gorgeg you think it's possible that were dealing with one necromancer a very inexperienced one at that." I ask

"I don't think it's possible umgi I think it's what's happening. I have fought the undead before him and usually against Masters to novices and I've noticed that novices tend to do what's happening right here. Also, I've noticed that when multiple necromancer's work together experience doesn't matter however it's just one this happens." He responds pointing out important facts what's going on.

"So, in other words we don't really need to fight this support we just have to take out the leader." I comment as me and Gorgeg get ready for the horde to come rushing at the gates.

"aye lad, it's a simple thing however I don't see the leader anywhere usually led be somewhere where you could see all of the action below." Gorgeg comments and is right usually when you suspect a necromancer you imagine them to be all the way in the back behind their minions hiding behind their meat shields.

"So that brings a question where is the necromancer" I asked in curiosity.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(with the necromancer)**

" _I have amassed my army and now we are almost there to the damn town_." She thinks to herself

This was the perfect timing to attack as the nearest Imperial guard regiment would take exactly a week to get here as they were out practicing in the field. By that time, the town will have been raised to the ground. The town guard number in at least 100 as the rest were called out to deal with a local beastmen attack

" _Damn good thing about having an invisibility spell_ " thinks the villainous as she stands on the back of one of her undead monstrosities. She then looks out onto the wall he notices them militia that is gathered to defend the city from her attack.

This is something a little odd in the normal rabble the militia. She sees two beings that are standing near the wall's edge. One at dwarf that obviously is a ranger from the equipment that you he's wearing. The other a man but just like any other human but not like any that she's seen before.

Stands there wearing thick leather black coat underneath what appears to be guardsmen armor but no initials or insignias stating that he is. She also notes that there's a strange weapon on his back looks to be a rifle but none that she's ever seen before.

She doesn't know why but she feels afraid of them. The gut wrenching here that she doesn't exactly understand where it came from. She shakes it off and gets rated marching army on the wall with siege ladders on hand she prepares to invade the town.

All the while she doesn't notice two of her skeleton guards right behind her notice something strange.

" _Bob, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ Asks red Skelton to the blue skeleton

next to him as they march with their leader.

" _Yeah I see it to joe and I don't like it."_ Says the blue skeleton as he and his companion have noticed something strange in their master.

See the two have been around for a long long time and it served many necromancer before. So, it kind of gives him perspective of what's going on in the world. One of the things that they've noticed is that their masters have been before in the past have been influenced by what appears to be chaotic magic. We see the same thing that's happening now with her.

" _Joe I don't know who those two are but apparently, they must have pissed someone powerful off_." Says Bob

" _I don't know what's going on here Bob but I think we should be careful. Chaotic forces at hand that's never a good sign_." If the skeleton could scowl right now he would.

The previous owners would be influenced by the force of chaos before in the past and it usually led to their deaths. No offense to their masters but they don't exactly like being stuck in a book for next decade or so before someone else picks them up.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jacks pov)**

okay I don't know what the hell I just felt but whatever that was I didn't like it.

"Okay I think someone may be targeting us Gorgeg." I tell the dwarf is the undead Legion soon becomes close enough for the archers to start shooting off volleys of arrows.

"What makes you say that umgi?" Gorgeg questions as he starts firing off a couple bolts to nail several of the undead in the skull.

"I don't know why but I just got a bad feeling about this." I tell him as I my sword and shield ready to repel the oncoming invasion as the undead get their own siege ladders onto the wall.

Ready or not here come the dead.

 **AN thanks for reading folks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 7: the first taste of battle**

 **AN: hey folk's thanks for reading. I would all your opinions on that. Any way on with the story.**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Captain Ralf Weinberg of the imperial guard unit in charge of kroppleben defense

After action report of undead skirmish at kroppleben

Total estimation of enemy forces that can be accounted for: 950 undead monstrosities' in total

550 (mostly destroyed) skeletons with rusted weapons and no armor

223 (partial) human remains with iron weapons of varying quality and type along with armor

150 (mostly intact) beastmen remains of varying size carrying weapons that vary from primitive stone to imperial steel weapons

25 (larger) beastmen with far higher quality armor and weapons

2 (extremely large) beastmen with no armor but equipped with large two-handed war hammers

Imperial forces

25 guardsmen

25 spearmen

25 archers

25 great swords men

25 hand gunners

Total guardsmen available 125 men in total

Militia forces gathered in town

Approx.: 75 men with varying equipment and very few with actual armor.

First stages of the attack happened during the night and were clumsy as the undead couldn't penetrate the towns outer wall.

This later changed as the undead began scaling the the walls themselves with large siege ladders.

Attempts were made to destroy the ladders. Those attempts unfortunately failed as the undead scum latched more ladders on to the wall then we could remove and somehow opened the gate from the inside we along with the local militia were forced to retreat to the fallback position of the town markets while the civilians were moved and loaded on to the docks.

The market square was fortified into a single line to hold the undead enemy. The square gave a good defensive position for the most part

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jack pov)**

 **(kroppleben markets)**

"move cover the left before they get through!"

"we need more arrows!"

"sigmar save us!"

This is the scene I now find myself in. the square that once had an open-air market with stalls all around with a statue of the emperor sigmar in the middle had changed to a scene reminiscent of a bad zombie movie as the undead hit hard and fast and the main gate was opened somehow which allowed them to spread quickly and cut the city in half. I do believe the necromancer is responsible for that insanity.

Me and gorgeg are currently trying to hold the line against these undead maniacs. Problem isn't really with the huge mass of skeletons.

They go down in one or two hits. The main problem is the beastmen and the giant minotaur's that are backing them up and is using them as meat shields.

Those undead fucks are what's driving us back at this point and we can't afford to fall back anymore or we lose the city. As even now more of the intact undead crash against the makeshift fortifications that were thrown together to hold them off.

Gorgeg trying his best to halt the undead horde by either taking pot-shots or trying to cut them into.

We've already lost some of the guardsmen and militia to these freaks. Where we started out with 200 hundred we now number at 150.

What I'm doing now is more or less making Molotov's to burn the undead horde back. Also, I found out the classic zombie rules of cutting the head off work here. Why would I worry about something like that? Well magic that's why.

Side note I haven't tried my new rifle yet.

"umgi you've got those toys of yours ready yet!" shouted the dwarf as he stood off near the front line as he took pot shots with his crossbow at some of the larger and more intact undead.

"Almost give me a minute!" I shouted back as I finished the last of the Molotov's.

"we don't have a minute umgi they've almost broken though the line!" shouted the dwarf as he switched back to his two-handed axe and began to chop some of the undead that came to close to the front line.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **After action report continued**

As the battle waged on more and more problems continued to happen and show themselves.

Bullets and arrows went missing. Grenades going off for no real reason and gunpowder for no real reason getting wet.

However, it was during this time two beings on our side became more pronounce and known to the men.

One was a young man wearing an armor that was like imperial plate and wearing an outfit I've never seen before.

The seconded was a dwarf ranger who was helping hold the line against the undead tide.

Many of say that they are responsible for the defeat of the necromancer in charge of the undead attack.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jack pov)**

"here take one!" I yelled over to Gorgeg as I distributed the Molotov's out to the soldiers.

So far, the Molotov's of the successful in holding back the undead horde mainly burned most of the numbers to ash.

From this we lost track of what happens when the Minotaur's one of them is already dead that was easily taken care of during when the horde attacked the main gate it went down to the archers taking potshots its head. However, the Thing is another one is still missing and we have no idea where it is.

Problem is we must be careful of these Molotov's they may be effective in fighting the undead in the open areas that are not effective in close ranges in and now the ways were not carefully might set the city on fire.

For the most part, however the undead have lost the momentum in this fight and now we stand at a stalemate.

I was cut on my thoughts by something loud, big, and very pissed off.

Looks like we found out what happened to the other Minotaur. Most of the stock to what we're doing to look cross the square that it turned into a battlefield see the source of the noise. And there stood the monster standing easily twice maybe even three times the size of a normal man. The beast itself looked like something Frankenstein would make as it was stitched up around his chest his spine and his face. For the most part, most of the hair was gone leaving his bare flesh I could even see the bone the skull on the left side of his face. Altogether that makes a very terrifying image.

With the loss of so many undead sees the necromancer is gained more control over the remaining few.

Because right now the thing looks like it's about to charge us and I don't think a simple Molotov is going to take that thing down.

"Everybody move it's going to charge!" I yelled out shaking most of the men other stupor as they quickly began to rush and get ready for the charge of the undead Goliath.

Unfortunately, my yell went unheeded as they did not move quick enough to get out of the way the charge is many men were trampled underneath the undead Minotaur as it was used as an impromptu battering ram against the line knocking us all back.

I could feel my teeth rattle as I was thrown out of the way by the oversized monster.

While normally Minotaur's usually use their overwhelming might to overpower their foes were usually numbered in small groups. It seems whoever was in control of this beastmen was using it as a fleshy tank. Charging through and blowing away any opposition in his path a literal bull in a china shop if you will.

"Gorgeg you okay?!" I yelled over the noise in the screams of the Other Men as they tried to get the line back in order before the undead taken advantage of the hole that the undead behemoth made.

"I'm fine lad. A bit shaken up but I'm fine for the most part!" The dwarf yelled back as from what I could see the back a great distance from the front line and was on his back trying to get back up on his feet.

Minotaur had knocked me on my ass as well and was at a little bit further away from Gorgeg. When I got back up I can see the commander the Imperial forces was focusing his attention mainly on the line they tend to prevent more the undead from getting through the hole that the undead giant had made.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(report continued)**

after the undead Minotaur have charge the line and broken through I mainly focus my attention back on the line to prevent more the undead from overwhelming us.

During this we lost a few more men he says he trampled over them and injured several more.

It was at this time is the undead were already dead that didn't stop them from trying to overwhelm us.

I had sent 12 men to go help and eliminate the undead Minotaur, our they proved ineffective in handling the task. They were thrown around like rag dolls for the giant.

It's here that the reports this one included that there was a loud explosion and when I look back I saw that the Minotaur was missing its right arm and severely impaired his ability to fight but not charge.

It's are the reports from the men say that young man was able to slay the monster.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jack POV)**

" _thank God I that was way to close a call."_ I thought as I look at the bloody stump that was once the Minotaur's arm.

"Lad were going to have to have a long talk when this is all over." Said Gorgeg as he ran over to me. In the very same tone a pissed off parent would have with his reckless and stupid son

" _well shit_ " I thought as I remember how the hell this happened

(just moments ago)

you see what happened was when the Minotaur had knocked me on my ass it had knocked my gun loose and sent it flying onto the ground next to where it was currently fighting off the imperial troopers who were tasked with taking it down.

As this was happening the beast had begun to swing at the men with its gigantic hammer. I'm mean seriously if I didn't know better I would say the damn thing was a misshapen meteor on a stick.

Gorgeg at the time had his own problems as he was dealing with the stragglers of the undead that had gotten through the defensive line. He had run out of arrows for his repeater and had gone on to his fall back of his two-handed axe and was chopping away at the undead all the while laughing his head off.

"c'mon you _doh_ monsters! This _Runk_ of a _Kazak_ you're giving me isn't even that much of challenge!" he laughed out as he took another of the undead down leaving just a hand full of them left.

I moved to help him dispatch the last of the undead cannon fodder.

Until I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a nearby fruit stand.

The stand broke the impact and my armor prevented and real damage.

But still **FUCK** man that shit still hurt like a bitch.

" **LAD**!" I could barely hear gorgeg as my head ringed from the impact I could now see why picking a helmet design like this could be problematic in the future as the damn thing was like a fuckin bell and my head was in the middle of the damn thing.

In my pain, I looked up to see what had grabbed me and saw that it was the last minotaur. He was cut up in places and no worse for wear unfortunately. It seemed he had gotten through the imperial soldiers and had picked the nearest person for his next target.

As I tried to pull myself up, but the monster wasn't going to let that happen as it took its massive Warhammer and used the damn thing to pin me to the ground. I could see gorgeg trying to get to me but was blocked by some of the remaining undead that had gotten through the line. It was then I noticed something in the beast's right hand as he pointed it at my head

It was my rifle and it looks like he was going to pull some ironic bullshit of a weapon killing it creator.

I just closed my eyes and smiled. If I was going to die here even if it was so far from home I wouldn't give whoever's controlling this thing the benefit of seeing me plead or get angry.

I could hear gorgeg's pissed off roar in the distance as he tried to close the distance and try to save my ass.

" _To be honest this isn't the worst way to go_ " I thought as I waited to undead monster to pull the trigger. Most of the pain from the throw had worn off now, but I still didn't have the strength to pull the oversized hammer off me.

So, I just waited and grinned as I waited for the beast to pull the trigger. It's strange it should have pulled the trigger by now. It was hesitating for some reason and I have no idea why.

My final thoughts were cut off as I heard the hammer click back. Well this is the end I suppose.

You know their right about life flashing before your eyes, but not in the way they mean. Time seemed to slow down as the trigger was pulled.

It was at this time I could hear gorgeg finally kill the last of the undead who were blocking his path as he tried to sprint over to me.

I could hear the troopers yell and scream as they pushed the last of the undead back.

I could hear the cries of the dying men as they begged for salvation.

I hear the plate of my armor creak and groan under the massive Warhammer. I heard my own heartbeat thumping faster and faster

Then I heard it the sound of the hammer hitting the pin.

"BOOOOOOOOM"

I don't know what the hell that was but I snapped my eyes open to see what the hell that explosion was.

What I saw was that the rifle I had built had exploded and sent both the minotaur and the hammer pinning me flying.

(end of flashback)

Only thing that I really wish I could see the necromancer's face after this.

Because gorgeg has a look on his face that my dad gave me when I did something really, **really** dumb.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(with the necromancer)**

 **(on one of the market roof tops)**

"what the fuck!" thought the villainess as she had been controlling the last real undead minion that could have turn this battle around.

It was at first an easy task to use the minotaur to punch through the enemy line and have it attack the defenders from behind. An everything was going to plan as she used the undead goliath to break the line and rush it defenders at the back.

Of course, they sent troopers to fight back against the intruder. However, she didn't expect for the damn dwarf or the man from before. Both were becoming pains as the dwarf was killing the undead that had broken through the line before they could make a difference and the man for creating those damnable fire bombs!

It was only after she finished off the defenders that came after her last minotaur did she feel a massive pull in her mind. She began controlling and ordering the minotaur to attack the man as he began to move to assist the dwarf.

She had no control over what was happening when she ordered the minotaur to grab the man and throw him. She tried to fight the controlling force and was met with a massive wave of pain as she tried to break free.

It was at this point that the minotaur had grabbed the rifle and began to move to the man as he tried to recover from the throw trying to shakily stand.

"what's going on why can't I do anything!" she screamed aloud as tried to fight the control completely unaware that two of the skeletons she had order to fight had returned quietly.

"Dammit!" spoke joe as he looked at what was happening to their master.

"I knew it, I knew chaos was at work here, I just didn't think it would go to such an extent as possession!" said bob as he and joe look at what was happening and began to figure out a plan to free their master from who or whatever was controlling her.

"bob you're the smart one here do you have any ideas of getting her out of this?!" spoke joe as the skeleton tried to get closer to their master only to be repelled by an unseen force of energy

"One bob and you're not going to like it!" yelled bob as he helped his fellow skeleton up

"you mean that! are you insane!?" responded joe angrily as he prepared to charge into his master again

Only to be stopped by his comrade who looked at him and said, "what other choice do we have if we don't we go back into the book and may never see the sun again! its either this or oblivion!"

Joe seemed to hesitate for a second

"we have no other choice joe if we don't act now chaos will kill her after their done with that guy! We- "bob was cut off by joe who raised his hand

" **Fine just do it before I regret this!"** he shouted at his friend

Bob stood there for a second before nodding and he began focusing all his energy and directing it into his master reaching out with one bony hand and holding his other out to his friend.

Who promptly grabbed it with his right hand. Together the two became balls of light and then shot forth into the girl's head.

The girl herself was unaware of this until she suddenly blacked out and was pulled into her mind

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(inside the mind of the necromancer)**

Within the mind of the girl the landscape was that of a theater. A massive stage at the front with balcony's and red gothic drapery on the walls. The floor before the stage had tables and seats scattered about and was made of cheap wood. In fact, most of the theater looked as if was rundown and falling apart.

On the stage of the theater stood a large screen that showed what the girl sees. And right now, it has the minotaur place it large Warhammer onto the chest of the man. How ever there was something different here as normally there was no one here however there was a blue skinned little girl dressed as if she was Alice from Alice in wonderland. She looks very like a human if not for the blue skin and the fact she had razor sharp teeth, a pair of tiny devil horns atop her head and her eyes looked as if they belonged on a goat. She was currently holding her hands up casting a spell that appeared to be tethered in blue wisps of magic to the edges of the screen.

This was the scene that the young necromancer awoke to as she was laying on the floor and tried to sit up to see where she was, only to collapse as if there was a giant weight upon her. Only she was not alone as there were two other entity's in her mind with her. She saw these other two being come into her field of view as they rushed forward toward the little blue skinned devil girl.

One was a red knight dressed in full plate with a crusaders helm atop his head. The other was a man in deep blue robes that had a full white beard and wore a hood that obscured his face except for his that glowed white with magical power.

The two rushed forward towards the devil girl only to be repelled by a large burst of magical energy.

"ah. Ah. AH. You two shouldn't get in the way of a girl's fun you know." spoke the blue child in a very cutesy voice as she wagged her finger back and forth at the two

"you are no girl agent of chaos!" spoke the blue mage as he and his comrade got back to their feet and got ready to attack

"yeah did'ya honestly think we wouldn't notice you trying to take control of our current master!" yelled the red knight as he raised his fists

So many questions swirled through the mind of the necromancer. Who were these two? Who the fuck was the little demon brat? An where the fuck is she! She tried to speak only to find that she was unable to. She felt as if there was a gag place in here mouth and that every time she tried to speak she would only be met with silence. While this was happening the three other beings were still talking

"oh, I didn't really expect you two to find out I was in here, but it doesn't matter as soon as I'm done here it won't matter anyway." The devil child spoke in a sickly-sweet voice as she returned her attention to the man who gone still as he looked at the behemoth.

"the fuck it won't!" said the red knight as he charged at the devil only to be met with the same result.

"hmm. Strange why isn't he moving?" the demon questioned as she looked as the man on the ground

"don't fucking ignore us you bitch!" yelled the red knight as he got ready to charge again only to be stopped by the blue wizard who grabbed his arm and began whispering something into his ear.

While the two were doing this the demon had ordered the minotaur to lift the visor of the man to see if he was out cold. Only to be surprised to see him smiling like an idiot with his eyes closed.

"why is he smiling? Hmmmm. Doesn't matter even though he is a little easy on the eyes he still must die." She said as she got the minotaur to close the visor and cocked the hammer back on the gun and prepared to fire only to be interrupted by the knight again.

"hey flat chested midget!" yelled the red knight which broke the concentration of the demon as she slowly turned around with a haunting look of anger written on her face as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"what did you just call me you red boy?" she asked with a haunting voice

"you heard me you flat chested she dog!" he said before lifting both of hand and flipping the bird

" _ **YOuR DeAD!"**_ she screeched before she jumped off the stage and began to chase the knight who began to run away to escape his vertically impaired chaser

Where was the mage? Well he was sneaking towards the screen and was beginning to cast a spell on the screen that began to break the tethers.

The little demon was too busy chasing the knight (who was laughing his ass off to piss her off extra) to notice that the wizard was destroying her connection to the necromancer.

By the time she noticed she was currently strangling the knight homer Simpson style all the while shouting " **Im still GRowINg you bAstard!"**

It was then she felt the connection break with the host of the body she immediately stopped her actions and looked toward the screen horrified.

" **NO. NO. NO. NO. HOW**?" she screeched before spotting the wizard

" **YOU!"**

"what you mad?" he asked with a shit eating grin she could see

She began to tear her hair out before she leaped to the screen one last time

"doesn't matter I still win losers!" she yelled with a maniac grin and gleam as she commanded the goliath to pull the trigger.

" **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"**

 **Only** to have her jaw drop at the sight of the gun exploding and blasting the minotaur back and freeing the man who slowly got back up.

" **WHAT. WHAT THE FUCK!"** she cursed aloud it was then she felt a tug toward the screen and began to be dragged out of the mindscape.

"wait my lords give me a second chance I won't fail!" she screamed as she began to hold on to the stage for dear life as she was slowly being dragged toward the screen

"please I beg of your mercy!" she cried only to be then dragged into the screen and then disappear.

The second this happened the necromancer blacked out and was pulled out of the mindscape

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jack pov)**

With gorgeg refocusing his attention on the undead monster that was no getting back on its feet as it appeared to begin to resume following it last command which apparently was attack anything alive.

Gorgeg began to charge at the beast at it was now far more manageable without it right arm as it now had a weak spot that was its entire right side.

With gorgeg charging the beast I began to flank it on the right as I grabbed my sword. With the undead simple attacks like slashing and bash do very little damage against something that has no real need to avoid getting hit in vital areas. The best plan for something like monsters like this are to either destroy whole body or break it in a way it can't recover from.

So as gorgeg charged the beast who now focused more on the short loud bearded creature it ignored me as I got in close, ditched my shield and jumped on the creature while aiming my blade at the shoulder joint of its only good arm left. As I put my right arm around it's neck the beast thrashed as I held on to dear life as I began to twist the blade in the joint.

"Umgi what are you doing!" gorgeg shouted as he backed off from the beast as it flailed around trying to get me off. While this was happening the last of the dead were being killed by the defensive line. Because of this more men were free to aid in destroying the minotaur.

"what in sigmar name is he doing!" yelled one of the troopers yelled as he and several others moved to assist us.

"this" I yelled as I was finally able to leverage the blade to the right angle

" **Thonk"**

The left arm of the beast fell limp as its arm became dislocated from its socket. It was then I could yank my blade out and then re angle it at the base of the head of the beast as it stops thrashing so much enough to allow me to re direct my blade.

With a sharp thunk my blade pierced the skull of the minotaur which caused it to stop and begin to fall flat as it loss the ability to move its body.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(report continued)**

The final minotaur dead and the rest of the undead purged from the city. Clean up and reconstruction efforts began in the morning.

The two who helped hold the line and save our men from a rear assault disappeared after the beast was slain.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(kroppleben docks)**

 **(sunrise)**

Me and gorgeg slipped out when the fighting was about over mainly to avoid the crowd of troops and questions they would ask.

Me and gorgeg got back to our rooms and packed up our stuff and sneaked out to the docks where we were supposed to meet the ship that was going to take us to the capital.

I was sitting on a barrel while gorgeg was standing nearby at the edge of the dock looking for the ship.

"so, you see it man?" I ask him as I yawn

"Sigh, no umgi I don't see it yet." He says before he turns to me with a serious stare

Uh-oh here comes that talk I wanted to avoid

"lad it's time we talk about what happened during the fight." He says seriously

"alright what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I cross my arms

"the rifle that blew up like a keg of gunpowder!"

"ok look what did you expect to happen when you get a complete amateur to build a gun with parts and tools he doesn't know how to use properly!" I tell him

"I expect the young man to try and not use and or bring the unstable weapon to a warzone when he knows he shouldn't rely on such a thing!" he tells me and I wince at that because he's not wrong I could have brought any other ranged weapon, but I brought the one weapon I really shouldn't have.

"well ok fine your right about that I should have brought a different weapon. But I really wanted to test it in a real-life scenario." I pleaded he didn't look amused

"lad I know your young, but you need to use your head out there. One misstep, one mistake then you're dead and can't say sorry for that." He tells me in a condescending tone

I sigh and say nothing. What can I say he's right I can't afford any mistakes out there or that's it I'm dead?

He then sighs and begins talking again except this time it's with this disappointed look on his face.

"lad look I know your adjustment to this world isn't exactly easy. But look I worry about you, I've seen a lot of lads killed over the smallest things in my long life. I just don't want you to end up like them." He tells me as I look back him sheepishly I drop my arms to my lap.

"you know gorgeg you're a lot my dad back at home." I tell him and he quirks an eyebrow at that

"Oh, really Dawrumgi? In what way?" he asks me and I just look at him and say

"because you're like him when he scolds me. He told me once 'son I only tell you these things because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt'." I tell him and he strokes he beard nodding

"he sounds like a good man." Gorgeg respond to me

"not really he just learned from a lot of mistakes he made and just doesn't want me making the same mistakes. An also dawrumgi?" I ask him with a raised brow

"humph anyway he's not wrong lad. Also, it's the new nickname for you good as you can get and sometimes unreliable fits you don't it." He says

"yeah I guess it does." I tell him as we both turn out to the landscape to go back looking for the boat.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **An/ finally over 5000 words yes!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading review if you got suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 8: the unexpected guest**

 **AN/hey sorry folks about the wait. I had to deal with some technical difficulties on my side so it took me a while to actually get this put out. Which also reminds me I'm looking for a beta reader for the story. If you know anybody interested could you send me a PM.**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Conclusion of final report of the battle at kroppleben

Though the undead scourge was able to breach the towns walls and push us back we were able to hold the line and defeat the enemy in a battle of attrition. With that said I request that a witch hunter be sent to kroppleben for as of right now we have not been able to locate the necromancers body among the dead and fear that he or she may still be lurking within the city waiting for the moment to strike.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(kroppleben docks)**

 **(third person pov)**

just as we left off last time or two heroes were sitting at the docks waiting for the boat to arrive that would take them to the destination of the Imperial capital of Altdorf. Unknown to the two heroes is the fact that they were being followed not that far behind by a certain necromancer. Our attention is then turned nearby probably warehouse where our heroes are being watched by the said necromancer.

However, this time your parents is changed slightly where her hair was once black. It has now turned purple and her eyes that were once brown had changed into one red for the right. And one blue for the left.

"Well are you gonna go up and talk to them?" Asked one of the voices within her mind this was the voice of Joe one of the two skeletons who had joined their souls with hers in order to save her from the demon overshadowing her that would eventually kill her.

"I do not think that would be wise Joe they don't know her and would easily mistrust her." Spoke the other voice in her head the voice of Bob.

"What else are we supposed to just sit here and watch the two like stalkers." Sarcastically spoke Joe

"no, it's just that I don't think it's wise that she should walk up to people who consider her a complete and total stranger and try to talk with them." Bob replied to Joe harshly

"an it's any better to set up here and watch them like a creep." Joe quickly replied

"well I think- "

"will you two shut up! If isn't bad enough that I had a demon try to take my body now have to deal with you two being backseat drivers!" Mentally yelled the necromancer as she tried to think of a way to approach the two without raising suspicion on her part.

Problem is her appearance you see before she could easily have walked up to the two and nothing would be wrong problem is that ever since the two souls joined with her and banished the small demonette that was controlling her. Her hair and eye would immediately tip someone off that she's not a normal person.

Most people tolerate magic users barely, however there have a many witch hunt because of the ignorant masses on those magic users on the sole pretense that they have fallen to chaotic powers that be because of something as simple as hair and eye color.

So, you can understand her reluctance to go out and speak with our two heroes as they sat on the dock waiting on their ride.

"alright I have a plan." She tells both of spirits as begins to sneak over to where the two are sitting.

"And that is?" questioned bob

"I'll sneak on to the ship that their waiting for and try to speak to the man and see if I can't convince him to take us with him and his dwarven companion." She tells the two as she slowly gets close enough to the two to see if she can't overhear what their talking about.

"ok first I can't even begin to point out how many holes there are in that plan and two how do you know their waiting on a ship?" asked joe

"their sitting around at the dock and looking for something out on the river, instead of going to a tavern or hooking up with a caravan they decide to stay in the city and sit at the docks so what else could they be waiting on." She replied to him. Now she was close enough to over here the two and see exactly what they're doing. For the most part, it doesn't look like their doing much except talking about some kind of gunsmithing enhancement?

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jacks pov)**

"so gorgeg I'm thinking about what went wrong with the rifle and I think I know what went wrong." I tell the dwarf as we sat waiting for our ship to arrive

"oh, really lad and what do you suppose caused that Kruk creation of yours to explode like an oversized bomb then?" the old dwarf questioned me

"well I think it was the mix of the gunpowder I was using. You see back home we were able to create smokeless gunpowder and I thought I could recreate that here with what we had on hand." I explained to him

"really lad? I know I've seen some of your worlds creations on that little light box of yours, but did you really think you could recreate that here?" he asks me with some incredulity

"uhh…... well I thought I could thanks to what the books I've read so far, but you've see how that turned out. Thing is I may have accidentally re-created the gunpowder that was meant for grenades not firearms." I tell him hesitantly

of course, this causes him to have his eyes shoot wide open and have them look at me like I'm crazy.

Of course, that's to be expected considering I just told him that instead of making normal gunpowder I ended up creating a high explosive device and considering I did a little work to check to see how much gunpowder it took to create a normal hand grenade from the powder I made. I found out that he took only two of the bullets to create a normal grenade.

Which considering that I put like 12 of the suckers into that cowboy rifle prototype of mine, I'm not surprised how it blew up the Minotaur's arm clean off, hell I'm lucky to be alive considering how much explosive powder was in that thing.

"What the Kruk umgi!" Gorgeg yelped out as he looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah…. Look gorgeg I know this looks bad and it is but in my defense, I had no idea what I was doing." I tell him.

This does what you'd expect it to do as an instead of calming the dwarf down it just makes him freak out even more. Which is understandable considering that he swore to help me get home and dwarves are very serious about the word as in deadly serious.

Gorgeg looks at me flabbergasted with his mouth wide open and I swear at this was an anime his eyes would be popping out of his skull. He sputters for a few seconds before he calms down and then finally speaks to me.

"Lad I know you think you know what you're doing, but you really don't. You got lucky this time but next time you may not be as lucky. "Gorgeg it chastises me which I can't help but feel shame because he's not wrong if I had pulled the trigger on that thing it would have killed me.

"Lad look I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. I don't have that right, because I'm not your father, but if I was I'd be severely worried and disappointed at you because you not only played with something that's extremely dangerous on its own, but you did so without fully knowing what you were doing and could have not only klled your self but also others. "Gorgeg goes on chastising me for my reckless behavior.

Gorgeg may not be my dad, but the way he's chastising me it certainly feels like what my dad tells me every time I do something stupid, he's even got that damn worried look on his face.

As gorgeg looks at me I can't help but look down, because I know I can't say anything that could possibly make this right. Because I know he's right, I went into something without fully knowing what I was doing and it nearly cost me my life as a consequence.

Gorgeg stares at me for a little bit before letting out a tired sigh.

"Sigh… Look lad I don't want to beat you up for this, but you need to be more careful this place isn't like your home. It's dangerous especially since everything is trying to kill you and I hate reminding you of this but you need to remember everything out here can kill you." The old dwarf tells me before he brings his hand up to his face and begins to rub his eyes.

"Lad look you can't do everything on your own specially if you don't know what you're doing the next time you tried to make a weapon or make a new piece of technology let me help so I can at least make sure you don't blow yourself up." He tells me to which I look back up at him in shock.

You see while new technology and innovation is not outlawed in the dwarf in society. It is heavily looked down upon. Mainly because the dwarves take a lot of time developing and creating their technology.

They take somewhere between 1000 years at the minimum to maybe 2000 or 3000 years to develop one piece of technology before it gets the green light to be mass-produced.

So again, while is not illegal it is heavily looked down upon in dwarven society. Then again, I have to remember dwarf Rangers are not normal dwarf's as they have to deal with a lot more stuff than their mountain dwelling counterparts.

While other dwarves prefer to stay in the mountains these dwarves prefer to stay on the outside which already causes them to be outsiders in their own society. So, to some degree it shouldn't be that surprising that gorgeg will help me with this considering that all rangers have to be walking blacksmiths to repair all their equipment and gear.

"You sure about that gorgeg. "I asked the elder dwarf

"aye lad, I mean it because you're going to need it" he tells me before he quickly gets up and points out in the distance.

"Well would you look at that right on time. "The dwarf announces as I get up to see what he's pointing at.

From out in the distance I could see that he was pointing at a medium-sized riverboat was coming towards our direction following the flow of the river.

"So that's our ride?" I asked the dwarf as the boat drew closer to the docks.

"aye lad, the company that owes the boat owes me a couple favors and agreed did take us all the way up to Altdorf on one of their shipments." Gorgeg explained

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(time skip)**

 **(later that night)**

after getting aboard the ship the captain explained to us how long the trip would take it would take approximately at least a week in were to get Altdorf from where we are.

From what he told us it's pretty much the standard the amount of time it takes to get from kroppleben to Altdorf.

The ride would be shorter if we were heading to wissenland Providence capital city of Nuln. That trip would only take about two days. give or take another day depending on the weather.

The ship itself wasn't as cramped as I expected it to be. However, the ride still wasn't exactly comfortable because we had to bunk with the crew of the ship, the crew numbered about 12 people including the captain. The rest of the space was taken up by the cargo of the ship. The ship itself looked a lot like a cargo ship back from earth that used to transport cargo containers across the sea, just much smaller and made of wood and had a clear center deck with a ship mast in the middle of the ship.

That is what leads to what I'm doing right now currently as I'm standing at the front of the ship staring off into the darkness of the nearby forest at night.

Why you ask?

Well gorgeg and the rest the crewmates snore rather loudly and because of that I can't get any real sleep at all.

So here I am standing at the front of the ship out of my armor and just in my jeans and shoes and shirt in the moonlight. Staring off into the darkness of the forest that we are currently passing. I can only guess what darkness lies within the murkiness of the forest.

Occasionally I swear I could see eyes of either beastmen or skaven staring back at me when I look out there.

I got so caught up looking into the darkness that I don't even recognize the other presence behind me.

"Gorgeg I'm fine just leave me alone, I'm- "

"I'm not the dwarf." The figure cuts me off with a feminine voice a very familiar voice of a cartoon I watched back at home when I was a kid.

This immediately snaps me out of my drowsiness as i twist around to see who is behind me because as far as I know there are no women on the ship.

Who I see when I turn around is someone I've never even met. The two most striking things about her appearance is her hair and her eyes. Her hair is in a purple pixie cut in her eyes are red and blue individually.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask loudly nearly shouting in surpise

my loud voice causes her to nervously react as she brings up her hands and makes a shushing motion with hands and mouth.

She then claps her hands together and whispers quietly to me "please be quiet I just need to talk to you I promise I'm not here to harm you."

You can already imagine my suspicion towards her. Even though I still humor her, because from the panic in her eyes she seems Ernest about her intentions.

"Alright fine who are you? Make it faster I'm going to yell my head off and wake up the rest the crew." I warned her with a serious look on my face

to which she relaxes a little bit and then began to tell me.

"Thank you, you won't regret this my name is Wanda. I'm a mage more precisely I'm the necromancer that attacked the city you were just in." She tells me honestly

which automatically sets off alarm bells in my head.

I immediately open my mouth to yell the wake of the rest the crew, but Wanda covers my mouth the panicked look on her face.

"Please, please, I know what I did is wrong, but you need to listen to me, just please hear me out I'm begging you. Nod if you understand." She begs me with panic and fear in her eyes.

Against my better judgment I nod my head. She then releases my mouth allowing me to speak.

"Okay give me one reason why I should trust you at all, especially since you did try to kill me and a bunch of other people." I demand from her.

"You can trust me because I have literally nowhere else to go." She tells me to which I look back at her skeptical

"I'm serious right now if I go back right now I'll probably die. Because the town has probably already sent for a witch hunter to hunt me down and kill me. An if he doesn't kill me first then the demons will." She pleads to me which immediately raises my curiosity

"demons, what do demons have to do with this?" I asked her both confused and curious

"everything, do you remember the Minotaur that tried to kill you with your own weapon?" She asks me

"yeah but I don't see where this is go- "she cuts me off

"a demon was in control of me during the battle and ordered the Minotaur to kill you." That immediately sends alarm bells off in my head again.

It's quite normal for demons to possess people its kind of a everyday hazard when your a magic user out here in the Warhammer world, but for one to specifically target someone especially me of all people is not only confusing but also worrying. Why would a demon target me of all people?

I would think that the demon with target someone more powerful or someone more important to the defense of the town like the captain, but why me? why did specifically go after me?

I never really thought about the whole Minotaur thing. Most people who come into near death circumstances don't really like to think about the things that tried to kill them.

"Why?" I asked her with a scowl

"I don't know, but what I do know is that the chaos God see you as a threat and said that demon to kill you before you could become more powerful than what you are now." Wanda tells me looking at me with a measure of confusion and concern

"See me as a!?... How am I a threat to them I'm just a measly human, I mean I'm just a nobody." I ask Wanda incredulously.

I mean really how am I a single human being a threat to them. Mean their essentially godlike beings I can essentially wipe out an entire army with a snap of their fingers. How am I one guy a threat to them? I think to myself

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(elsewhere in the warp, aka the bar of chaos)**

"oh, you are more than just a nobody my dear boy you just don't realize it." Spoke tzeench as he watched the duo from a portal.

Along with him right now was nurgle and khorn. All three of them were currently sitting at the bar watching the portal that followed our hero.

"He better never realize it. That little **dip shit** is more dangerous in a whole horde of armies combined." Spoke khorn as he quickly grabbed a beer from behind the bar and began to chug it

"yeah, the boy doesn't realize it yet, but he is more dangerous than anything else we've seen so far in our lives." Agreed nurgle as he was munching on Peanuts watching the two

"moving on, where is slaanesh?" Inquired tzeench as he began to make himself a margarita

"the crazy **Fuck** is ' **punishing'** the failure." Replied the God of war with a shiver as he spoke about the failed the demon assassination upon our protagonist

that shiver was also shared by the other two warp abominations in both fear and disgust

there are many messed up the things in the Warhammer world, but let it be said that even the chaos God's have standards on what they won't do. Except slaanesh, well then again most of the time as they are the bad guys after all.

As the God of tricksters began to finish his margarita and began to pour it into his glass he continued to speak.

"Yes well, moving on have you two figured out anything yet on why this man's immune to our influence?" Asked the bird to which both the green farmer and the bloodied knight shook their heads

the tuxedo bird releases a sigh in response. And then asks another question

"I thought so, so did you two find anything else out yet about this new player in the game?"

"Well I found out he's immune to magic and anything related to the warp." Responded the red one before he grabbed another beer

"that isn't the only thing he's immune to, the boy is immune to magical diseases as well so I can't just make him sick and kill him that way." Spoke the green disease farmer

"Sigh, I was afraid of that. Because I found out the young boy is able of passing on his immunity to the chaotic warp to others from simply becoming friends with them." Sighed tzeench shocking both of his compatriots

" **WHAT THE FUCK!"** Exclaimed Khorn as he dropped his beer

"really, just really?" Question nurgle as he brought his palm to his face covering his eyes

"yes, it seems if someone gets close enough and if he gets attached to them they to gain the ability to be immune to our outward influence. It's does have a weakness though of range is that if he gets too far from them they start losing some of that immunity." Proclaimed the flaming bird as he took a sip of his drink before continuing

"it also seems because of this immunity whatever actions he takes whether they be causing a great amount of happiness in the people around him or fighting in a battle and giving those people hope will not actually fuel us." Spoke tzeench surprising both chaos gods

" **What That Fuck,** really is there anything else we know this little **Fucker** can do!" Yelled khorn as he pointed at our protagonist through the portal before going off on a cursing streak while glaring at our protagonist

"as far as we know, no" replied tzeench as he continued to sip at his drink ignoring khorn's swearing in the background

"well is there anything we can do to stop the boy?" Asked nurgle as he continued to munch on his peanuts in order to abate his growing concern

"as it stands no. We cannot directly harm him, we can indirectly attack him by making his trip a little annoying but we cannot actually get close to him." Replied the bird

"annoying how?" Question the plague god

"simple stuff we can make it so that he doesn't ever get a ride again. Or make it so that he must fight things he normally wouldn't have to fight or encounter. But even then, that's is severely limited in what we can do, again anything that directly involves him we cannot interfere with." Spoke the agent of change

"so, in other words, were back to square one." Replied nurgle

"yes, yes we are." Affirmed tzeench before downing the last of his drink

"well fuck/ **FUCK** " both nurgle and khorn cursed at the same time

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(back on the boat)**

Both me and Wanda were silent for a bit. From what I can tell was that yes, she was thinking like me or maybe she was panicking and waiting on my answer.

After a good minute or two of silence I decide to ask a question.

"If the chaos gods consider me such a threat why are the attacking us right now or for the matter-of-fact why are they smiting me down with a lightning bolt or destroying my mind with magic or shit like that?" I asked the young necromancer to which she looked at me with not only a pleading look, but hope?

"That's why I'm here so that I can ask you whether I can come with you for some reason your presence negates all chaotic magic." She tells me to which I look back at her in surprise

"Negates cha- Negates it how! That should be possible all things are susceptible to the warp how am I immune to it!" I demand from her as this shouldn't be possible

"I don't know. That's why I'm here I'm here to ask that you let me travel with you. Back during the battle, I was able to remove the demon that was controlling my mind however I know that chaos will eventually try and find me again and use me again, but if I stay near you I'll be safe from their possession." She begs me and I understand what shes asking of me. essentially, I'm more or less a safeguard to protect her from getting her body jacked again by a demon.

This gives me pause, because of two reasons.

One she is a magic user and in the Warhammer world magic users can do some incredible things like summon giant comet to destroy an enemy army to essentially controlling the weather.

Two having an expert on magic would be very useful in trying to get me home. Also, it would be useful to have an expert's opinion on how to handle certain situations when it comes to magic. Even if she's a novice she would know how to handle situations with magic that I wouldn't.

However, there's a counter to this and there's only one reason for this one

Gorgeg Grandchaser

dwarves despise necromancers and usually have a kill on-site order when it comes to them. If I take her along I'm going to have to eventually tell gorgeg her past as I can't hide this from him. Gorgeg has been straight with me from day one that's more than most people can ask for and he has been extremely understanding considering my origins.

He hasn't once called me insane or crazy for my back story. He's just accepted it and moved along with it before I even consider accepting her to come with us I need to run this by gorgeg first.

As I've pondered this information, Wanda across for me has been silent and from the looks of it nervous of my choice.

After a minute or two of thinking I come to a decision.

"Okay, look I understand you want to come with me because you're free to the demons going back to possess you. That's understandable and I can reason with that and under normal circumstances I would have just agreed right away to let you come with me." I tell her which immediately causes her to relax

"however, though that is not the case. You probably already know about the dwarf Ranger that I'm traveling with. You know if he knows who you are he won't let you come with us unless I have a damn good reason why I'm allowing you to come with us." I tell her which causes her to tense up again

"can't you just lie to him. I mean he doesn't have to know that I'm a necromancer or that- "she begins but I raise my hand to cut her off

"I can't lie to him." I tell her plainly

"why not?!" She asks in response almost panicking from the looks of it

"because he's been more understanding than any other normal person has any right to be. Look if you're going to come with us I'm going to have to run this by gorgeg. because the last thing I need is internal strife amongst my own group. If were too worried about fighting each other than fighting the enemy will only end up screwing ourselves." I tell her to which she responded by grabbing her hair and almost ripping it out with the look of frustration on her face

"dammit! Easy for you to say you don't have to worry about demons coming in your sleep and eating your soul." She almost practically yells

You know at this point I think we are pretty much yelling at each other

"that may be true, but listen I want to trust you and if it was just me I would take you with me. Thing is me and gorgeg are a team and we have to work together as a team." I tell her to what she just shouts in frustration

"oh, come on! Please I am begging you here just lying to him and take me with you I don't want to die by demons." She yells at me

I was about to yell back at her only deposit when I see the very person I was discussing come out of the hold. It seems that our yelling woke up gorgeg as I watched him climb out of the hold on to the main deck rubbing his eyes dressed in shirt, trousers, boots and a nightcap

"oi lad whatever you're doing up here can you keep it- "he stops in midsentence as he stares at Wanda

" **who in the name of the dammaz kronz are you?!"** Gorgeg shouts as he points at Wanda who starts laughing nervously in response

"great as if this can't get any worse" I mutter to myself as the two begin a shouting match at each other

Great, just great gorgeg shouting must be already waking up the rest of the crew at this rate as I could hear his and wanda's voice echo out to the distance, the very silent distance... fuck.

As gorgeg and Wanda were shouting at each other and questioning of who each other were. I immediately began to yell over them with a loud shout

" **both of you shut up!"** That immediately stopped both of them as they turned to me

"listen both of you stop talking and listen." I ordered them to do

as a boat stopped yelling at each other and began to listen to the world around them they noticed the same thing I did. It was silent complete and utter silence that's not normal especially out in the wilderness there should be at least the sound of crickets at the very minimum.

Yet there was nothing, not a single sound in the entire forest around us. Gorgeg immediately knew what was wrong.

"Lad, get the gear out right now." He All but ordered me to do

I immediately reached into my pocket and pulled out the card and through to the ground and switched it to its trunk form and began putting on my gear. Gorgeg rushed over and began to do the same surprising Wanda as well as leaving her confused that as she still didn't understand what was going on.

"What it's quite what's the big deal and what the hell is that." She asked as she had one brow up and was pointing to the trunk to which gorgeg began to explain to her as he put on his chain mail

"we are out in the middle of the forest on a riverboat and yet there's no sound anywhere around us. That doesn't seem suspicious at all to you and if you live through what comes next we'll tell you." He tells her as he pulls out his crossbow and big axe from the trunk

her face was about to go into a snarl before it pauses for a second. Then her face adopts a horrified expression as her face begins to pale

you see in the Warhammer world silence is never a good thing.

"Listen we may not have much time do you have a spell that can create a bright flare in the sky?" I asked her as I pull on my leather jacket and began to equip my plate armor.

She pauses for a second before answering

"yes, I know one spell but I don't know how long it will last." Wanda explains as I begin to strap on the last bits my armor.

"Well were going to have to make the best of it. Lad, you stay up here and keep an eye out. I'll go down with the rest of the crew." Gorgeg says as he picks up his weapons and goes below deck to wake the rest the crew.

"What do you think it is?" Wanda nervously asks me as I decide on what weapon I should use for this fight.

"I don't know it could be River goblins, a river troll, or worse both." I tell her honestly as I finally decide on what weapon I should use. I pull out the blue shield and mace combo better known as the ferglangen shield and mace. And for ranged I grab the Stirland blunderbuss.

I picked these two from mainly crowd control if it is goblins. If it is however a river troll I may be screwed as I don't really have enough strength to lift a Warhammer effectively yet.

I really hope it's not both.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **hey folk's thanks for reading.**

 **I'll try to be quicker on the updates but I really do need a beta reader so I can improve my skills in writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

 **chapter 9: goblins trolls and rats OH MY**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I was wrong it wasn't goblins and trolls.

It was a clusterfuck of goblins, skaven, and a large ass river troll.

yeah that's right currently right now me, gorgeg, Wanda, and the rest of the crew the ship is now trying to fight off three insane things (including a forest fire I'll explain later).

Let me basically explain how this happened, first off when we left off gorgeg went under the ship in were to wake the rest the crew which he did.

However as this was happening me and Wanda were still on top of the deck of the ship and were barely able to hear movement out in the forest on the river banks. So, I asked Wanda to shoot up a light flare to see what was going on out there in the forest.

What happened next was a situation gone from bad to fubar.

You see when Wanda shot that flare it illuminated everything in the five-mile radius. Exposing not only us, but also the things out in the woods that were watching us and were most likely getting ready to ambush us.

It turns out I was right about the whole goblins bit as they attacked us right when the flare went up on the left of the riverboat. Rushing at us with a lough scream of waaaagh

What I was not prepared for was for the bloody skaven to start pouring out from the right of us and start charging across the water trying to get on the ship.

As both sides were starting to climb up onto the sides of the ship as gorgeg and the rest of the crew came up from below deck adding to the confusion.

And if that wasn't bad enough the next thing that popped out of the water was a freaking river troll that grabbed the ship's front stopping it completely leaving us dead in the water as the two opposing factions began to butcher each other.

From what I guess the goblins were going to try and get onto the ship and have the river troll stop the boat and take whatever was on the ship and then burn it.

And I don't even know why the skaven are here but they're attacking both the goblins and us.

Oh, you're probably wondering who is leading who at this point.

Well, the goblins are being led by this short little bastard who had facial feature that looked sharp enough to cut metal in a blood red ensemble of Pirate hat and coat calls himself Capt. Blood tooth who was carrying a large butcher knife shaped chopper and the skaven are being led by this large black furred skaven stormvermin who was clad in crudely made full plate armor by the name of veet who carried a large halberd.

So, between the two of them me, gorgeg, and Wanda have become the filling of the Oreo that is this fight.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(third POV)**

the entire fight could be defined as chaotic at the minimum.

As goblins and skaven charge at each other from both the river's banks meeting up in the middle which was unfortunately the ship that our heroes were currently on. The ship itself was being held in place by the river troll (who stood at a height that was at least double that of the minotaur with an appearance like that of hybrid between that of an ugly sumo and a fish) and every now and then would occasionally pick up one of the skaven or goblins and eat them whole.

The crew of the ship themselves weren't having any time easier as most of them were armed with arming swords or maces but not one of them had any real armor protection. Most were wearing leather vests or thick wool hauberks at the very least.

Currently at the top of the ships wheelhouse was Wanda the former necromancer who was currently tossing the fireballs left and right just trying to thin out the numbers as they rushed on to the boat. An because of her attempts to thin out the hordes of skaven and goblins that were trying to rush on to the ship she had set the nearby forest ablaze with her magic forcing more of the skaven and goblins into the river and into the fight against each other.

On the deck were Jack and gorgeg who were barely able to keep most of the skaven and goblins off the deck with the help of the crew. They were constantly trying to push them off the deck before they could overrun both the ship and the crew.

Where were the two leaders of the skaven and the goblins you ask? Well they themselves were busy trying to kill each other on the east bank of the river just out of reach of the forests blaze. The two seem to be caught in a stalemate as the stormvermin's strength constantly tried to battle the goblins speedy mobility. Honestly it was like the whole Dooku versus Yoda dual from Star Wars. Except without the lightning or the force powers.

"stay still orc-thing!" yelled veet in frustration as he swung at the fast-moving goblin

"NEVAAA RATMAN, IM going to Chop You into bits!" yelled blood tooth as his dodged and swung at the stormvermin

But every time the goblin got a hit in it would be deflected by the stormvermin's plate armor and in turn whenever the stormvermin got close in pining the goblin with his halberd the goblin would dodge at the last second.

It is here that we turn our attention towards our heroes as they currently are trying to fight off the oncoming horde of skaven and goblins in both directions as they scale the sides of the river boat in a desperate attempt to capture the ship as well as try to get away from the forest fire.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(on the boat deck)**

"you die-die. "screamed, a clan rat right before clubbed his face in with my mace sending the unlucky rat man off the edge of the boat and into the black river waters below.

Goblins and skaven ladies and gentlemen most grunts don't really know how to fight usually they just try to rush you or jump onto you from behind and stab the ever-loving crap out your face and if that fails they just mob you.

"Dammit these guys just keep coming!" I yelled over the screams of both the goblins and the skaven as the battle on the ship turned into a war of attrition.

"I don't know where they keep coming from!" Replied Wanda as she launched fireball after fireball at the enemy. As she did this I raised my shield to block a goblin who tried to jump at me before I flung him off me and back into a group of skaven who were trying to climb up to where Wanda was.

"that's the Thaggoraki and Grobi for ya, they may not be strong individually, but in large numbers are the force to be reckoned with!" Yelled Gorgeg as his axe took off the heads of two goblins who had gotten aboard the deck. The fight was progressing badly as both the skaven and the goblins began to tear and rip into each other some with knives and poorly made swords others with anything they could get their grubby mits on i.e. parts of either the ship or dead that was on the ship.

The goblins had only a few archers who were more focused on the skaven than us thankfully. However, the skaven clan rats had very poorly made chainmail that even if it was crappy still made it harder to kill them than it did to kill the goblins. Already we have lost 3 of the crew to this madness and several others who are still fighting are wounded with one being very badly wounded.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(third POV)**

 **(on the river bank)**

as our protagonists were dealing with their own problems on board the ship we now turn our attention towards what's happening on the east bank of the river. In the middle of all the fire and the smoke the two leaders of the opposing factions was still dueling each other in a fight to the death.

The two leaders were stuck in a stalemate as the brute strength of the stormvermin and his heavy plate was countered by the goblin captains speed and ferocity.

"izzat awl ya got ya yellow bellieded rat!" Yelled blood tooth as he backed away from armored skaven as they now stood in apart from each other in a standoff

"green thing talk-talk too much" veet hissed out as he rushed forward at the skaven going for an overhead swing to which blood tooth prepared to jump back only to be met with surprise as the skaven commander shot the shaft of the halberd forward hitting blood tooth in the chest knocking the wind out of the goblin captain and sending him flying into a nearby tree and making him drop his chopper as it flew out of his hands and onto the ground a couple of feet away.

As the goblin captain began to slide down the burning tree and then fall into a curled heap with his back facing the skaven. The storm vermin quickly closed in for the kill all the while laughing madly

"Fooled you green thing now you die-die!" Madly laughed the storm vermin before he brought his halberd backup for a full overhead swing

" Me'm nub dead yet ya stoopid rat git!" Blood tooth yelled as he quickly turned around and pulled out a holdout pistol and quickly squeeze the trigger.

While the bullet did nothing against the skaven's armor it did stun the stormvermin long enough for the goblin captain to roll the way and quickly pick up his blade and jumped back at the skaven hacking and slashing madly as he put the skaven commander on the defensive.

For every time that blood tooth slashed and hacked the skaven brought his halberd pull-up the block. While now he was on the defensive the skaven black rat quickly used his bigger size and strength and diverted the attacks of a goblin captain to the side. Causing the captain to trip and fall over to the right as he rolled to regain his footing.

And once again there they stood in a Mexican standoff. An just like last time they leapt forward at each other. One trying to kill the other as strength clashed with speed.

This continued on and on all the while the forest burned around them as they continue to fight each other ignoring the sounds of combat coming from the ship as they focused solely on trying to kill the other for the right to claim whatever was on the ship.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(jack pov)**

 **(back on the boat** )

"This is insane how the hell are we going to get out of this!" I yelled over the sounds of battle as I took the opportunity to smack another two skaven with my mace while blocking another goblin who tried to jump at me before I kicked him off the ship and into the river below. at the rate, the battle was going we were going to be overrun by the bastards. As now they began to pile onto the ship faster than we could kick them off.

"Well were not going anywhere as long such troll has the ship in its grasp!" Yelled Wanda at the top of the wheelhouse of the ship as she shot another two fireballs out into the crowds of skaven and goblins. As more and more of the little guys began to try and climb up to where she stood.

"wait the troll's arms" I thought to myself as I quickly bashed away a few more of the hoard. That made me think back to something I saw back at home and gave me an idea a dangerously stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless. I just really hope that this spell works here in this world as it did in that show otherwise we are screwed.

"Wanda, I have an idea by going to need to you to trust me!" I yelled up to her as she kicked away a couple of the skaven invaders who had been able to climb up to where she was. the deck now was over populated by the hoard making it difficult to move without being rushed as I looked over to see how gorgeg was doing I see that he was not faring any better as he had to constantly chop and hack away at the mix of skaven and goblins to just stay standing up and was begening to back up to the mast so as not to worry about attacks from the rear.

"why what's the idea?!" She yelled back as she blasted another couple skaven and goblins off the ship.

"Just trust me it's a spell back from my homeland and if it works it can get us out of here!" I yelled to her as I blocked a few arrows shot at me by some of the goblin archers. I was beginning to back up like gorgeg to the mast as I too was beginning to get over whelmed and from what I could see the rest of the crew of the ship had the same idea as they began to back up towards the mast of the ship.

"wait a minute! Umgi didn't you say-!" Gorgeg paused in his own battles with the horde as he knew that from my world that magic didn't exist before he had to turn his attention to several clan rats that had tried to sneak up behind him. Now the rest of the crew have backed up to the mast of the ship and were covering each other as best they could while being outnumbered by the horde.

"I know gorgeg, but just trust me on this okay! If it fails we will find another way!" I tell the dwarf as I knock back a few more of the goblins with my shield as I turned to Wanda again.

"Wanda when I say cast the spell on the troll!" I yelled over to her as I had to force back another couple skaven who'd gotten back onto the deck after I had knocked them into the river. By now most of the crew was either injured and or dead leaving just 6 men who were still fighting along with them was the captain. With the loss of our numbers we were under the threat of being mobbed as both me and gorgeg nearly had our backs to the mast of the ship.

the sorceress was a little apprehensive I could easily tell from the look in her face but she finally relented and yelled "fine what's the spell!"

"It's serpentus limbus!" I yelled the spell to her as I kicked away several skaven as both I and gorgeg backed away and into the mast of the ship as now we were both now cornered with the rest of the crew of the ship by the overwhelming numbers of both the skaven and the goblins.

"Do it! **DO IT NOW**!" I scream as the forces of both factions charged us and instead of stabbing or biting me began to grab at me and tried to pull me away.

"Serpentus limbus!" Wanda yelled as she stretched her hand toward the river troll as a ball of energy gathered in her hand. Before it flew forward into the river troll who was still holding on to the river boat.

As the ball of energy hit the river troll a bright flash of light exploded forth from both of the troll's arms. And now where the troll's arms had once been have had turned into two giant green man-eating cobras the size of school buses who immediately began eating the skaven and the goblins on deck. Which immediately frightened and scared off both the skaven and goblins who began to flee at the sight of such a monstrosity as they began to flee off the boat and back on to dry land.

Of course, this also freaked out the troll itself as it began running toward the east bank in both fear and confusion while screaming its head off as the cobra arms began to periodically bit the troll both in the face and neck area. Now the ship, without the troll holding it in place began to move with the river's current slowly began to help move the ship down the river.

With the fleeing of their forces and the subsequent screaming that was coming from the river troll as it had begun rampaging over to where they were had caused both leaders of the factions to stop fighting and look at what was happening.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GRE- "veet screamed out barely before he was consumed by the river trolls new snake arms causing the already frenzied skaven forces to had begun to flee back into the burning forest confused, frightened and now leaderless splintered off into the woods fleeing back into the darkness of the night.

Now seeing his adversary not only eaten, but that he has lost complete control of both the battle and the river troll the goblin captain decided on the only real course of action that was left to him.

" **Cumz on boyz weez leavin' well git da uumies next time!"** Blood tooth yelled to his goblin boyz before he turned back to us

" **Dis in't ober uumies well be back an next time weeb wont ab rats ter git in da way!"** Blood tooth yelled at us before fleeing with the rest of his war boys in to the forest deciding it would be better to deal with a burning forest than an out of control river troll.

However, me and the rest of the crew weren't exactly paying attention to that as we stood on the side of the east side of the boat as the troll's arms that had become snakes begin to eat the troll slowly as the ship began to pick up speed once again and move us out of the battlefield.

"By the ancestors umgi I've seen a lot of things but this is by far one of the worst." Gorgeg tells me as he stands next to me watching the troll slowly be eaten by his own arms

"yeah it works though." I tell him as I watched the troll slowly get eaten. I mean it's like a train wreck you want to look away but you can't

"oh God does it ever stop!" Cringed Wanda as you can barely take her eyes off the river troll slowly being devoured by his own arms.

"Oh, it stops you know, when he's dead." I tell her while I hear her and gorgeg's mewls of squeamishness as I repeat the words the very wizard who created this spell. Thank you mirdon from doraleus and Associates, you magnificent bastard for you have saved our lives

As they whimper in response I can't blame them as it's not every day you get to see a river troll be eaten by its own arms. Slowly but surely as the ship begins to pick up more speed we see the disappearing form of the troll and the forest fire as we begin to move out of the battlefield.

"Okay guys let's get out of here before- "I said before a skaven clan rat jumped onto my back and tried to choke me out with his paws forcing me to drop my mace and shield as I began to struggle with the rat trying to fling him off my back.

" **grk** \- guys help!" I choked out as a little bastard trying to knock me out as I continue to struggle against the creature. I forgot the first rule of combat always be aware cuss, you don't know what might be behind you.

gorgeg had already pulled out his crossbow was aiming for the rat on my back and was having trouble trying to get a clean shot on him without hitting me.

Wanda herself wasn't doing much better was of her attacks were designed to take out groups, not single individuals in pinpoint strikes. She was prepared to shoot a fireball at the skaven but I would be caught in the crossfire.

Even the last remains of the crew of the ship couldn't do anything has the skaven was on my back and it look like if they had tried to move he looked like he would rip my throat out.

As I continued to struggle against the rat man I could hear the rat men whisper in his broken English to himself.

" _Catch man-thing, give man-thing yes-yes, bring to grey seer I be rewarded_!" Skaven whispered insanely in my ear

well I guess that explains why they attacked us. They weren't after the boat like the goblins, they were after me. Most likely for the same reason the demon came after me in the town, I can guess.

Given with little choices I have at my disposal right now I go with the only one that I can really think of that will work in getting this little bastard off me.

I grabbed both the skaven's arms that were strangling me and began to throw myself backwards onto the deck of the ship body slamming the skaven between both me and the deck of the ship. This immediately makes a skaven relaxes his hold on my throat which allows me to break free from his hold and shift around and slammed my elbow into the skaven's face disorienting the rat man even more.

I quickly followed this up as I threw my fist straight at his throat taking the skaven down and out of the fight for now as the Clan rat began to gasp for air as my jab to his throat made it difficult for him to breathe as he began to claw at his own throat.

As he began to do is I quickly took the initiative and grabbed him and chucked him overboard and into the water where he quickly disappeared. which soon after I collapsed to my knees gasping for air as struggling with the clan rat knocked the wind out of me and made it rather difficult to breathe as my throat burned from the pain.

"Lad are you, all right?" Questioned gorgeg as he quickly came to my side to examine my neck to see if the skaven had left any permanent marks on my neck.

"Give me a minute gorgeg I just got strangled like Bart Simpson when he pisses homer off." I gasp out which gorgeg looks at me strangely.

keep forgetting about the whole different dimensions deal. Gorgeg just it shrugs off and continues to look at my neck. every now and then as he examines my neck I feel a flash of pain as it's a little tender from the skaven attack.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(gorgeg POV)**

 **(two hours later)**

after the ambush and attempted strangling by the Thaggoraki I had to leave the lad back down below the deck so that he could get some rest.

While most of the issues of the ship have been dealt with all that remains is one major concern and that is the stowaway that was arguing with me and the lad before we got ambushed by the thaggoraki and the Grobi.

I still don't know why she approached lad in the middle of the night or how she got on board without any of us knowing, but by the ancestors I'm going to get some answers.

As I begin to climb out of the ship's hold and on to the main deck there I see the stowaway being guarded by one of the ship's crew members. She herself looks no worse for wear from the battle, however her robe had slight tears and are slightly covered in blood.

As I walk over I nodded over to the guard to leave us, so that I could talk to the prisoner in private.

She seems nervous at my presence but also carried a concerned look on her face.

"Is he going to be all right?" She questioned me about the lad as I walked over to her

"the lad is going to have a couple bruises on his neck for the next couple of days but he'll be fine for the most part." I replied to her this seems to have calmed her nerves down slightly before she asked the next question

"so, what's going to happen to me?" She asked not really knowing the answer

"that depends on what happens next Wanda was it?" I asked the lass

"yes, and what do you mean what happens next?" She again questioned in response I held up two fingers and began to explain

"well it depends on how you answer these two questions. first you're going to have to explain why you're on the ship and secondly you're going to have to explain why did you approach the lad in the middle of the night?"

It's here she begins to adopt a very nervous stance their arms holding each other as she grits her teeth.

"Well I'm waiting." I tell her as I wait for her answers

she takes a deep breath in and exhales before talking

"before I say anything please promise me that you will hear me out until the end." She tells me to which a pit opens in my stomach a bad feeling comes over me whatever she has to say it can't be good

"I will hear you out lass, but you better have a damn good explanation." I tell her before she begins to tell her story

as she begins to tell her tale I begin to understand more and more of why the lad was arguing with her before I came on board the deck as well as why she was so nervous.

The very second, she told me that she was a necromancer I had to resist every urge in my body to not cut her down then and there, but we dawi always keep our word even if it's something as simple as waiting to the end of a story.

She goes on about how she was possessed by a demon during the attack on kroppleben and how she was able to remove the demon from her body. Which led to her then explaining that she had watched both me and the lad from a distance, watching our movements trying to understand waiting for the moment to speak to the lad.

She then goes on to explain why she snuck on board the ship and why she was arguing with the lad. She explained that through careful examination and observation that she had discovered that the lad was immune to the forces of Dum and their ilk. She had snuck on board the ship to beg the lad to allow her to come with us in fear of both not only the witch hunters but also the demons coming back for her soul. An that when I came up on deck they were arguing on whether or not he should lie to me about her past.

As she began to finish the story I had only two choices before me that my honor dictated to me which were either I kill her and be done with it or I wait until we reach known and then turn her into the nearest witch Hunter.

"So now you've heard my story, if you're going to kill me now I wouldn't be surprised if you did. All I really wish to know now is who made that spell your friend told me about." The lass ended her story which reminded me of something. A while ago back in kroppleben the lad was explaining the magic of his world and how it didn't exist. However now one of the spells from his world that was supposed to be a joke in his world had worked here in this world.

That sole fact brought to my mind of an oath that the lad told me about that wizards had to obey under the threat of death.

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **(a few days ago)**_

 _(_ _ **kroppleben inn)**_

" _umgi I'm amazed at the amount of imagination your people have when it comes to magic." I told Jack as we watch one of his motion pictures on his little machine. This 'movie' was a part of a series of movies based on a book series the lad tells me. Currently were watching two older wizards one male, one female, talking about the protection of the woman's child._

" _yeah well gorgeg we didn't have defined rules on how magic supposed to work so we just went with whatever." jack tells me as we watch to the characters perform some sort oath promising that the man would protect the woman's son._

" _Umgi what are they doing right there?" I question is a point to the screen_

" _oh, right now they're performing an unbreakable vow. Essentially a magical contract that if one of them breaks they'll die." Jack tells me as I watch astonished_

" _shame we don't have that here, something like that would've prevented many, many betrayals when it comes to sorcerers." I snort out loud however the lad interrupts me before I can continue_

" _well gorgeg we don't exactly know if whether or not the spells from my home may or may not work here." He tells me to which I look up at him the look of questioning_

" _do you think the spells in your world will work here?" I ask intrigued as if it's true we may have access to an entire arsenal of magic then_

" _I don't know, gorgeg I'm not a magic user and I don't think we should try either unless were going to die or we are in a controlled environment. But we'd need a wizard to even try since neither of us can do magic" The lad tells me as I keep that in mind for future reference_

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **(present)**

" _well if that spell from earlier work than this should to_ " I thought to myself

"alright lass I'm going to cut you a deal. Which considering who your talking to and your past is unbelievable. _Sigh_ by the high-kings beard even I can hardly believe what I'm doing right now is that you can come with us- "I start which surprises her greatly which is not surprising considering we Dawi would've just easily killed her for her actions. She was about to speak but I raised my hand

"-is if you swear an unbreakable vow. That will give up your ways of the necromancer and that you will never bring intentional permanent harm to me or the lad." I finish confusing her greatly as she has probably never heard of what a unbreakable vow is.

 **(an/ yeah, yeah, I know folks a dwarf wouldn't do anything that I'm making gorgeg do, but I have to make the story move along somehow.)**

"What in morrs name is an unbreakable vow?" She questioned her face scrunched up and confusion

"it's a magical oath or better known as a magical contract that comes from the lad's homeland that once sworn can never be broken under the threat of death." I explained to her making her pale and go silent for a minute or two before finally responding

"Sigh, alright I do it if this means I can live and I can avoid having demons eating my soul. Alright how do we go about doing this?" Wanda asked me

"The Vow is cast by having two parties kneeling opposite each other and clasping right hands." I tell her as she moved to do that I held up my hand

"stop. Lass this requires a third party as a witness so were going to have to wait for the lad to wake up so he can be the third party in the contract." I tell the witch

Hopefully the lad will wake soon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN/ hey folks thanks for reading. Bet you're a bit surprised as usally I wait a month before updating.**


End file.
